Only the Fates May Know
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away
1. Chapter 1

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape.

Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another?

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Spencer and You-chan…I was bored xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

A young man with shoulder length, well kept copper coloured hair sighed heavily and watched the clouds pass by.

"You freak!" A voice yelled nearby.

"Stop running!"

"Take it like a man!" two more voices called out.

"It shouldn't bother you since you seem to like it rough though." The first voice slurred in a drunken state. The young man looked up and saw three somewhat bulky men standing in a circle kicking something on the ground.

"Oiy, what's going on?" He asked standing up, dusting himself off, and walking over to the group. Upon arrival he saw they were crowded around a small man tied up with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and warm caramel coloured eyes glazed over in fear as he watched the brunette approach through the fringe of his bangs. What stood out to him most though were two large *too big actually* sunny blonde wolf ears nestled atop the mop of blonde hair.

"Who are you?" One man asked.

"Kamui Gackt. Why exactly are you beating him? What has he done?" The young brunette now identified as Gackt, asked looking each man in the eyes.

"He's a freak! Look at him! He has wolf ears!" One yelled.

"He's a fag!" Another yelled.

"Plus, he attacked us first!" The third cried. The blondes' ears perked up and he glared through his bangs at the men, Gackt could see tears in his caramel eyes.

"You murdered Sakura!" He screamed. The first man kicked him in the face sending him to the ground hard.

"Shut up you slut!" He yelled, finally tiered of watching Gackt moved to stand in front of the blonde, taking up a protective stance.

"Leave him alone." He commanded.

"You don't know what you're doing! Stop it! They could kill you!" The blonde cried.

"You might want to listen to him if you know what's good for ya." The first man, the leader, slurred.

"Shut up, I can handle you cowardly assholes. Tieing him up like this was your way of controlling the situation like the little bitches you are." Gackt said falling into a fighting/protective stance.

"Fuck this. Your scrawny ass ain't worth the time or effort it would take to kick it." The leader said spitting at Gackt while the other two spit on the blonde directly before turning and staggering away. Gackt watched them retreat before kneeling down to help the blonde, wiping the spit off his face.

"You ok?" He asked. The blonde looked up at him through his bangs and Gackt felt his heart break at the pain reflected in the tear filled caramel eyes.

"Those men…they killed Sakura…and my baby." He mumbled tears falling down his cheeks. Gackts' bleu eyes widened and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs before untying the man.

"I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing you can do. It's in the past now. Thank-you, for your help." He said standing up and rubbing his wrists.

"How long ago?" Gackt asked quietly.

"Six months. Enough time to loose all evidence of a baby." The blonde mumbled wrapping his arms around his abdomen. Bleu eyes widened in realization and he swallowed thickly before approaching the sorrowful blonde, feeling the pain radiating off his small form.

"Are they real?" He asked suddenly. The blonde looked up confused before he realized Gackt was referring to his ears.

"Yes, they signify I am a hanou…a half demon but…they are too big for me." The blonde said shyly. Gackt laughed and smiled warmly.

"I think they fit you perfectly." The blonde blushed and looked away.

"My name's Hideto by the way, but I prefer to go by Hyde." Gackt looked happier and he smiled again.

"Gackt, nice too meet you Haido. Why don't you come with me and I'll get your wounds fixed up okay?" Gackt suggested holding out his hand to the small blonde. Hyde stared at the hand before looking back up at Gackt.

"Is that safe? They might think you're my friend and come after you…it's not very safe. I'll be fine." He said looking away. Gackt smiled warmly and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Come on now." He said flexing his fingers. Hyde looked once more at the hand and then at the brunette before putting his smaller hand in it and sighing resigned. Gackt noted with hidden delight that Hyde also possessed a swishy blonde wolfs tail. On the way to his apartment he couldn't help but over hear all the whispers and see all the stares sent their way by the people they passed.

"Trash…new lover?"

"Still mourning…slut."

"…isn't that Gackt?"

The brunette finally hearing enough, bristling he turned and addressed the women speaking.

"Stop it all of you! Don't you know anything?! He lost everything in his heart and yet you still find it in yours too add to his pain with your cruel words?! What happened too the sweet women who have been so kind to me all these years? Who are you to judge him?!" Gackt yelled surprising Hyde who looked frightened. The women bowed their heads in shame.

"As I thought. Come on Haido. You're bleeding heavily and I want to get those taken care of." He said pulling lightly on the smaller hand. Hyde nodded still shaken and followed the angry brunette.

"There you go! All done!" Gackt exclaimed standing back to examine his handiwork. Hyde's raw and bloody wrists were concealed with thick medical gauze coiling around them like snakes and his ankles were the same. Many patches and band aids were stuck to random spots to stop all the bleeding and prevent infections.

"Gods I am so tired of all this!" He yelled bringing his hand up to slam it down when his wrist was caught in a firm but gentle grip.

"You'll only injure yourself worse if you throw a fit in this condition Haido. You need rest. Follow me." Gackt said standing up, pulling the blonde with him. Hyde looked at his hand as Gackt held it gently in his larger grasp as the brunette led him to a fairly large room with modest furniture.

"They will be big but, it's better than what you are wearing." Gackt said walking over to a chest of draws and pulling out a simple white shirt and black sweat pants. Haido accepted the bundle before looking around silently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please go change in the bathroom. Leave your clothes outside the door so I may wash them while you rest." The brunette said pointing to a door connected to the bedroom. Hyde nodded and walked towards the door. It was only then that Gackt noticed the blonde hanou walked with a slight limp. Gackt waited while the blonde changed and when he emerged from the bathroom the brunette hid a smile behind a cough at the sight. The simple white shirt hung off his thin form and the left side hung low on his shoulders the sleeves on both arms going past his finger tips while the pants though tied as tightly as the draw string would allow still hung dangerously low on lithe hips.

"Here rest up and I'll bring these in when they're done." Gackt said talking the bundle of clothes and walking out of the bedroom.

"Why is he doing this? He doesn't even know me." Hyde wondered aloud looking up at the ceiling before climbing up onto the unmade bed and falling asleep, not bothering with covers. Gackt came in silently two hours later with his clothes and smiled softly; pulling the blankets up over the blonde's small shivering form.

Hyde awoke to silence as he yawned loudly stretching languidly before looking around his surroundings.

"Were am I?" He asked frantically before looking at his wrist as everything flowed back into his sleep fuzzled mind.

"Oh yes, Gackt-san, and the fight…this is his room then." He said rubbing his eyes sleepily and getting up too look for the brunette. He saw his clothes on the foot of the bed but no signs of the other man.

"It's too quiet for someone else too be here…he's gone then!? Why would he help me if he was just going to abandon me?! Did he abandon me?!" He cried near tears as he began to search frantically for the kind brunette. A piece of paper on the near-by table caught his eye. Upon forcing down the feeling of guilt at snooping he approached the note and found it addressed to him.

'_Haido, I've gone to get some groceries. I'm dangerously low and since you will be with me the next while I figured I needed some more. I'm sorry if my unannounced disappearance caused any sort of panic._

_Get some more rest!_

_Gackt Kamui_.'

"How'd he know I would panic?" Hyde thought aloud.

"Because I figured that was how your personality worked and it appears as though I was right." Gackt said from the doorway. Hyde turned around quickly and cried out happily when he saw Gackt in the doorway, arms laden with grocery bags and more at his feet. He walked over to help the brunette when he was stopped with a hand lightly on his forehead.

"No you don't get to help. You get to go back to bed now Haido." Gackt said sternly but with a gentle smile. Hyde huffed glaring at the other man before sulking off back to the bedroom in a dejected manor. Gackt smiled and watched the blonde walk away with fondness in his icy bleu eyes.

"Why does he care about me? None of this makes any sense!' Hydes' mind screamed at him as he lay down.

"I'll worry more about it later." He said aloud falling asleep again. Gackt checked the room again a few minutes later, happy to find the blonde in a deep sleep with his mouth open slightly, his legs sprawled and one arm hanging off the bed while the other clutched the pillow to his chest tightly.

"So cute!" Gackt cooed softly, shutting the door quietly before giggling and walking back towards the kitchen.

So???? Whatcha thinks??? Too weird or whats?????


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape.

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another?

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Spencer and You-chan…I was bored xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

Hyde awoke to the delicious aroma of food a couple hours later. He climbed off the bed and padded quietly to the kitchen too see Gackt standing over the stove cooking.

"I see you're awake Haido. Did you rest well?" He asked looking over his shoulder to the blonde.

"Yes I slept quite well thank-you for this." Hyde said with a small smile and a blush. Gackt smiled brightly and nodded.

"It's no problem Haido. Now, go back to the bed and wait. I will bring you your food." Gackt commanded.

"What?! Why?!" Hyde yelled. Gackt turned around and placed his hands on his hips.

"Because I don't want you up and moving around to were your wounds reopen. Don't argue with me and just go back and sit in the bed." He commanded. Hyde felt tears stinging his eyes and he turned quickly and nearly ran back to the brunettes' bed room leaving Gackt to stare confused after him.

"Why was he crying?" HE asked no one before he remembered that Hyde had obviously lost his lover.

"Wait, could that have reminded him of this Sakura person?" He thought aloud finishing the meal before loading all of it onto a tray and carrying it to the bedroom where the blonde was crying into his drawn up knees. Gackt set the tray down on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed next to the sobbing blonde. Reaching out a hand he thought better of it and let his hand fall to the sheets on the bed. Hyde looked up and saw the brunette before moving slightly to lean on him. Surprised by the trust the blonde showed in him Gackt lightly wrapped his arm around the smaller mans' shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Are you going to be okay Haido?" He asked worriedly. The blonde merely nodded sniffling.

"I I'm so sorry Gackt-san. I'm…I feel as though I'm not in control of my actions. And I'm so sorry I cried like that I had no right." Hyde said quickly. Gackt looked shocked before speaking.

"You had every right to cry. You are still grieving the loss of your unborn child Haido. That takes a lot out of a person, especially if you are the one who carried and felt the child inside of you. I do not think ill of you for letting your feelings show." Hydes' caramel eyes widened as Gackt was talking.

"How…How did you know that I had carried it and that it was never born?" He asked.

"I could see it in your eyes. When you spoke of a baby your eyes softened to that of a mother and you said earlier that six months was enough time to loose all evidence of a baby. I put it all together. I take it Sakura-san was a man then?" Gackt inquired. Hyde nodded beginning to sniffle again.

"Hey, go ahead and cry. You don't have to worry about it here. You're safe here so you can show your feelings you've hidden. I promise you." Gackt said, gently pulling the blonde to his chest. Hyde stiffened before beginning to sniffle into the brunettes' chest, slowly his thin arms wrapped around the taller man's waist and he began to sob harshly. Gackt felt his heart break at the sound of the heart wrenching sobs coming from the pain filled blonde. Lightly he wrapped his arms around the small shaking form and held him close. After nearly ten minutes of sobbing, Hyde began to sniffle. Gackts smiled lightly and nudged the blonde.

"Feel better now?" He asked looking down. Hyde nodded and then realized where he was and what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry Gackt-san! I didn't mean to…oh I can't believe myself! I'm sorry!" He cried trying to escape the brunettes grasp.

"Calm down Haido. Just calm down. Do I look mad?" Gackt asked. Hyde starred at him before shaking his head.

"No? Then alright. It's okay to cry Haido; you don't have to be afraid here. I'm not going to hurt you and no one else will here either. This much I can promise you Haido." Gackt said quietly. Hyde nodded and relaxed into Gackts hold.

"Now, I bet you're hungry aren't you?" He said lightly reaching for the tray. Hyde looked at the food hungrily before shaking his head.

"I'm not very hungry but thank-you Gackt-san."

Gackt shook his head and held the food out to the small blonde.

"I said I'm not hungry." Hyde snapped. Gackts face darkened but he never yelled.

"Do you enjoy lying to yourself and those around you Haido? I can see it in your eyes you are starving." Gackt said making the blonde flinch back. Icy eyes softened and he held the tray out once more to the blonde.

"Please don't argue anymore. Eat with me Haido." Hyde hung his head in defeat and nearly laughed when Gackt squealed in delight and pulled a chair over to the bedside.

"I…I didn't know what you liked so I just made a few different things for you to try."

"Thank-you Gackt-san." Hyde said quietly.

"No san. It's just Gackt ok?" The brunette said waving his hand passively.

"O-Oh alright." Hyde said looking away from the happy brunette and beginning to eat. Gackt's smile grew bigger as Hyde continued to eat what was on his plate and unknowingly half of what was on Gackt's before sighing content.

"Are you better now Haido?" Gackt asked resisting the urge to laugh at the sated expression and how one blonde ear drooped and the other stood erect, the blonde still hadn't dropped his guard completely but, that was alright. He was beginning to feel comfortable in the brunettes presence and that was all Gackt asked for.

"Yes much better. Thank-you Gackt. For everything you've done." Hyde said flashing a large smile before his eyes darkened and a pained look washed over his delicate features.

"Haido? Is something the matter?" Gackt asked.

"No, it's nothing at all." Hyde said adjusting his position so his back was up against pillows and not the hard head board of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Gackt asked with a light smile of reassurance.

"I'm sure alright!" Hyde snapped. Gackt's smile fell as Hyde looked out the window sorrowfully. Reaching out he very gently grasped the blondes' chin turning his face. Hyde flinched at the contact before relaxing when he saw the honest and gentle expression on Gackts face.

"Haido, this is a very personal question I'm going to ask. Will you answer it if you feel comfortable?" Gackt asked. Hyde nodded slowly suddenly suspicious of the gentle man.

"Are you forced to stay with those men and abused?" Gackt asked in complete seriousness. Hyde gasped and looked away quickly.

"So it's true. Will you do me one more favour Haido?" Gackt asked. Hyde regarded the brunette closely before sighing and nodding.

"I need you to go into the bathroom and remove the foundation from your face and neck and then remove your shirt so I may look at the wounds. Will you do that for me?" Gackt asked. Hyde stiffened.

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable Haido. I will not force you nor will I attempt to make you feel guilty. It is your choice." Gackt said softly removing his hand from the blondes face. Hyde thought for a moment before a look of disgust washed over him and he ran to the restroom and began to wretch. Gackt sat on the bed before he stood up, gathered the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen and began to wash them.

* * *

Hyde starred at his reflection in disgust before he wet a small washcloth and scrubbed lightly at the left side of his face. After a while of scrubbing he looked up in disgust once more at the paleness of his complexion and the dark ugly bruises that marred one side of his face while the other still looked perfect with foundation. With a disgusted growl he scrubbed furiously at the other side before setting the washcloth down. Letting out a choked sob he began to try and remove the barrowed shirt, wincing at the pain it shot down his spine and through his arms. Once it was removed he turned and looked in the mirror at the lash marks that marred the otherwise flawless skin of his back. He choked back another sob and opened the bathroom door stepping out back into Gackts room. Hearing the water running told him Gackt was in the kitchen and he padded towards it.

* * *

"I hope he's okay…he'll need to eat more later but it needs to be light…I suppose soup would be alright for him to eat. It might sit better with his stomache if he's getting sick…His stomache is rejecting food. He's been starved for so long it can't function right and keep food down…guess we'll be working up to real food for a few days then." Gackt said aloud while turning off the water and beginning to dry the dishes, unaware Hyde had entered the room.

"Gackt…" Hyde said quietly to get the brunettes attention. He turned around and bleu eyes widened as he took in the state of the smaller man.

"Oh dear goddess. What have they done to you Haido?" He choked out before noticing the blood dripping down Hyde's face. Grabbing a clean towel he wet it and steered Hyde to chair before kneeling in front of it and dabbing at the open wounds with the towel lightly.

"Silly Haido, I told you to wash it off, not scrub so hard it bled." He said with a warm smile. Hyde blushed and looked away.

"You don't have to do all this you know." He said quietly. Gackt stopped and looked at the blonde hanou.

"Do all of what Haido?"

"Take care of me like this. You don't need to. No one's forcing you to be nice and gentle like this to me you know." He explained. Gackt's eyes softened and he pulled the smaller man into a light embrace.

"I'm not doing this because I'm forced to Haido. I'm doing this because I want to." Hyde pushed away weakly and Gackt let him go. The blonde searched the bleu eyes of his companion for any sign of mocking or lies but found only honest sincerity and worry present.

"But why?" He forced out.

"Because," Gackt started as he began to dab the towel at the blood once more.

"When I saw them beating you three days ago, I became intrigued by you. When I saw your eyes I knew I wanted to protect you. You looked up with hope in your eyes. I didn't want to see that replaced with fear anymore. That's why I am helping you. I want you to be safe little Haido." He finished explaining. Hyde froze and stiffened.

"How many days did you say?" He asked.

"Three and a half why?" Gackt asked his eyes flicking to Hydes wide caramel ones that began to fill with fear.

"I will be in so much trouble! I have to go." He exclaimed trying to stand up.

"What do you mean you will be in trouble Haido?" Gackt asked helping the blonde up.

"It's nothing Gackt."

"Haido please." The brunette whispered touching a bruise gently.

"Gackt just leave me alone. I don't know why I came home with you. Just let me go." Hyde begged.

"NO Haido. Not with how you are being treated. I see the evidence clearly Haido and I refuse to allow you to return to that! You don't want to be there either do you?!" Gackt screamed finally loosing his temper. Hyde shrunk back and choked on a sob.

"I-I have too. They own me. So I have to go back. That's the only home I have." Hyde answered, whispering the last sentence.

"No Haido, you don't have too. How do they own you?" Gackt asked still angry.

"They said they own me now that Sakura is gone. I'm just their slave now. I have no free will." Hyde said quietly.

"Bull shit!" Gackt roared. He saw how Hyde flinched and slid down the wall to crouch on the ground and he tried to calm himself down.

"Haido, you have-look at me Haido. I won't hurt you I swear." Gackt said sitting down in front of the frightened blonde. Hyde looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Good enough. You do have a free will because you came with me here didn't you? You defended Sakura didn't you? I heard you defend him against them. You tried to protect me by telling me to run away and not get involved because you were worried."

"NO, I didn't want your death on my conscience. I wasn't worried about you." Hyde said sharply. Gackt smiled and kept talking.

"You cried, you have feelings, you have your own mind from which you've spoken many, many times this week. You do have a free will because you are a person. You don't have to be their slave either Haido. You don't. I saw you that day. If you weren't weakened by hunger and fatigue you would have killed them. They are frightened of you and they will do anything and everything they can to break your spirit and bend you to their will. That's why they don't feed you, they constantly tell you that you belong to them and that's also why the remind you of what happened to Sakura-san. To keep you believing you are theirs'." Gackt finished. Hyde was now looking at him and he whispered "It's the only home I have." Before he realized soft lips were on his forehead.

"No Haido, you do have another home. You can stay here until you feel ready enough to leave. You can always come back here." Gackt said quietly pulling away from the blonde. Hyde looked shocked before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward into Gackts arms.

"He's exhausted himself with all his yelling. Poor thing." Gackt said picking him up bridal style wary of the wounds on his back. He brought him to the bed room and lay him down on his stomache so he could tend to the lashes on his back.

* * *

Hyde awoke early the next morning with a note beside him that Gackt had gone to work and would be back at lunch to check on him.

Changing back into his own clothes Hyde pulled on his shoes and scribbled a quick thank-you note to Gackt and left the house and started for the prison he called home, Gackts' words echoing through his head.

'_**You have a home here. You can always come back here**_.'

'_Thank-you Gackt. For giving me courage_.' He thought.

* * *

Gackt returned to his apartment around noon and instantly knew something was wrong when he didn't see Hydes' shoes near the door like they were the past four days. He searched the house, thinking the worse, when he found the note and knew his dark thoughts were true.

'_Thank-you for your kindness these past days Gackt. _

_I must return home now before they come looking for me. _

_Thank-you for giving me the courage to make up my mind. _

_I hope I'll see you in the future._

_Hyde'_

Gackt realized his hand was shaking and he moved quickly to the bed and sat down feeling his legs give out from under him. On the back of the paper he saw more writing.

'_I will come back Gackt._

_This is my home now._

_Don't worry._

_Haido'_

Gackt smiled blurrily and it was then he noticed he was crying.

"He's gotten too me. In my attempts to get under his cold exterior he got under mine instead." He mumbled falling back onto his bed. He turned onto his side and grabbed the pillow holding to his chest inhaling the scent of the smaller man.

* * *

"You've finally decided to come home have you?" A tall man with stringy black hair sneered hitting Hyde, knocking him to the floor.

"No. I'm not home. I'm back. This is not my home. It never will be again. I have a home and someone waiting for me too return. You won't frighten me again. Nor will you get to me by using Sakura or my babies memories." Hyde said looking up at the man, his caramel eyes on fire.

"Insolent beast! Be respectful to your master!" The man yelled.

"I have no master. I have my own free will. You can't take that away from me." Hyde said approaching the man. He raised a closed fist and grinned showing his sharp canines to the older man before swiftly punching him.

* * *

I'm skipping this because I don't think it's too bad of a story so far but if I have to put a fight scene it will quickly ruin the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!*

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another?

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Spencer and You-chan…I was bored xDD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

'I wish Haido would come home soon.' Gackt thought with a heavy sigh and a sniffle. It had been a week since Hyde left and the brunette was absolutely miserable.

"Gackt, what's gotten into you? You're so…sad lately. Why?" His long haired friend Chachamaru, asked worriedly.

"I'm worried about Haido. I want him to come home!" Gackt exclaimed in a whiney tone hugging the pillow that still faintly smelled of the blonde hanou to his face.

"Who's Haido?" A dark blonde with short hair, You asked.

Just as Gackt opened his mouth to answer a knock to his door rang out through the bed room. Upon closing in on the door he heard a faint yet familiar voice call out "Gaachan." weakly. With wide bleu eyes Gackt threw open the door, revealing a beaten Hyde on his door step.

"Haido!" Gackt exclaimed kneeling in front of the blonde. He reached forward and gently pulled the hanou into his chest holding him tightly yet lightly.

"What happened Haido? What did they do to you?" He asked. When he got no answer he pulled the blonde away and saw he was sleeping. With a fond smile he stood up, gathered Hyde into his arms and carried him bridal style to his room.

* * *

"Who is that Gaku?" Chachamaru asked as Gackt reentered the room.

"This is Haido. Move so I can lay him down on the bed." Gackt commanded. Chachamaru moved quickly and watched Gackt lay the limp body on the bed, only then taking notice of the too large wolf ears.

"Gackt, what is he?" Ju-Ken asked. You caught the looks that flashed across the faces of both men; Gackts' concern and conviction, and Ju-Kens' jealousy at the obvious concern the brunette showed.

"What is he?" The brunette asked again, in a harsh tone. Gackt looked over his shoulder and glared at the other brunette.

"He is a hanou." Ju-Ken inhaled harshly and took a step toward the small blonde.

"Don't you take another step toward him Ju-Ken!" Gackt nearly hissed. Taken aback by his best friends' reaction Ju-Ken stiffened and took an involuntary step back.

"Gakkun? Are you okay?" You asked confused by his friends' reaction to someone stepping too close to the small blonde man.

"I don't want anyone going near him. All I am asking is that you please listen to me. I do not want him to go into a panic." Gackt explained. The four other men in the room simply stared at the tall brunette man in shock.

"Please, leave the room." Gackt said suddenly, turning back to the slumbering blonde.

"Why?" You asked.

"I need to treat his wounds and see if any need immediate medical attention. I am nearly certain there are many on his legs and lower torso, and I know how uncomfortable he gets around other people." Gackt said softly sitting on the bed, gently brushing a stray bang out of closed caramel eyes. You nodded, though his friend couldn't see it and began ushering the others out of the room silently.

* * *

"You! Why are you going along with this?!" Ju-Ken asked finally yelling.

"I have to. He really cares about him. You see it too don't you Ju-Ken? That's why you're so worked up isn't it?" You asked gently, approaching the brunette and placing a hand on his cheek. Ju-Ken averted his eyes from the probing brown ones of his companions'.

"Please Ju-Ken, just accept him." He pleaded. Ju-Kens' eyes darkened and his face hardened.

"No. I will not accept him. He is not human and there fore I cannot accept him. I'm sorry You-chan but I can't do it." You pulled his hand back and held it too his chest.

"Ju-Ken, what happened to loving Gackt and whom ever he chooses?" You asked in a quiet voice, nearly whispering.

"I can't, he never made any suggestion that who he loved was a demon." Ju-Ken explained darkly. You turned away and walked towards his two other friends.

"And you two? How do you feel?" He asked the two men. Masa swallowed thickly while Chachamaru grinned.

"I'll accept it!" Chachamaru exclaimed. You smiled gently and looked expectantly over at Masa who averted his eyes.

"I can't either. I'm so sorry You-chan." He said. Yous' eyes flashed and he snarled.

"Out. If you cannot accept them, then leave!" He yelled.

"But you can't be serious You!" Ju-Ken yelled his brown eyes wide. You smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes Ju-Ken, I'm completely serious." Ju-Ken blinked slowly before stomping out of the small apartment, Masa at his heels. Chachamaru looked at You before shrugging.

"I'll stand by them, I really will." He said. You nodded and sat on the floor by Gackts' door, Chachamaru sitting beside him as they waited.

* * *

"Oh Haido, what did they do to you?" Gackt whispered dabbing at the dried blood on the torn flesh of the smaller mans back. Working diligently the brunette didn't notice when the blonde opened molten caramel eyes and shifted lightly, before stiffening at the contact of skin on skin. Eyes glazing over in fear a body begins to shake as a small voice reaches his ears.

"S-stop. P-please stop t-touching me." Gackt stopped what he was doing and turned bleu eyes in the direction of the voice only to find himself drowning in a hazed caramel gaze.

"Haido, it's me. It's simply Gackt. I promise you it's just me." The brunette said reassuringly. Caramel eyes widened and lost the frightened glaze before tears appeared in the small corners. The small wiry frame began to shake once more but this is the cause of harsh sobs raking the frame with violence. Reaching out a hand the brunette placed it upon the shoulder of the quivering frame only to have it slapped away in fright.

"I said do not touch me!" Hyde screamed enraged. Bleu eyes narrow in suspicion and arms quickly encircled the smaller body, pulling it flush against his chest. Lithe arms beat against the strong chest they are pinned to before finally stopping movement and small hands clutch bleu and red fabric as they shake from renewed sobs.

"Shh Haido, it's alright. They can't hurt you here. You are safe for the time." Gackt tried to reassure the quaking blonde. Feeling a nod against his chest the brunette relaxed closing his eyes and leaned into the head board of the bed, allowing the smaller body resting space on the broad chest. Seconds turned into minutes which could have turned into hours for all the brunette knew as he held the shaking blonde. Finally the shaking subsided and he felt a pair of eyes on his face. Opening his eyes he smiled down at the child-like face of his companion.

"Now, if I may, can I continue to treat your wounds?" He asked lightly. Hyde nodded silently and crawled off Gackt to lay down on his stomache once more. The brunette hummed lightly while he gently wiped the caked blood off the torn flesh. Bleu eyes widened at the sight of a pattern in ink marked on the pale shoulder blades of the small man. Tracing them with a finger he took notice of the pattern: angel's wings.

"They are beautiful." He whispered.

"They were a birthday present from Sakura when I was younger. He paid for them to be done.(I)" Came the quiet response. Gackt nodded, before standing up.

"Gaachan?"

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. These need to be bandaged." Came the short response before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

"What are you two doing out here?" Gackt asked, looking down bleu eyes shining in amusement at his two friends.

"We decided to wait and see how it went. Ju-Ken and Masa left. I sent them away because they could not be supportive of your decision." You said locking gazes with the taller man.

"What decision?" Was his answer. Chocolate eyes widened in realization.

"You don't even realize it!" Chachamaru exclaimed. Bleu eyes narrowed and glared down at the sitting men.

"What don't I realize?" Asked the taller man.

"You don't see how much you love him." You answered. Bleu eyes widened to an impossible size before he turned away quickly.

"I love no one but my family. I want to protect him, and befriend him. I do not love him."

He said coldly. A whispered, "I can't love him." Was barely heard as the man wandered down the hallway to find the medical kit.

* * *

Inside the bedroom the small blonde desperately tried to force back the sobs he could feel building up inside his chest at the admonition.

"No one could love me. I'm defective." He admitted quietly allowing the pent up sobs to be released, pressing his face into the pillow to quiet the loud sounds.

* * *

"Hey Chacha, do you hear something?" You asked turning brown eyes to his companion. Nodding the other man stood up pressing an ear to the door. Mocha eyes widened at the sound of desperate sobs echoing inside.

"He's crying. Sobbing actually. Should we wait for Gackt?" he asked. Standing up You shook his head, placing a hand on the knob; a harsh voice stopped him from turning it.

"What are you doing?"

Turning around brown met bleu in a heated gaze and a blonde head was inclined to the doors direction.

"He's sobbing. My guess is he heard your comment about how you love no one but your family." Bleu eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Throwing open the door he felt his heart begin to break at the sight: Hyde's knees were drawn up too his chest, a pillow on them, and his face buried in the pillow. Rushing too his side Gackt gathered him in his arms, trying to soothe his sobs. Chachamaru and You watched in amazement at the personality difference Gackt showed to the hanou.

"It's alright Haido. Whats wrong?" Gackt asked quietly.

"I-I'm broken." Haido whispered through loud sobs. Cocking his head bleu eyes looked on in confusion.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm broken, defective if you will. No one will want me." Hyde explained pulling away from the warm chest he had grown used to. Bleu eyes widened and tears gathered in them.

"Haido, please understand why I said that. It's nothing to do with-"

"With me I know how its said Gackt." Hyde snapped showing his face as tears streamed down. Gackt felt his heart shatter at the pain that filled that voice and he reached forward once more, pulling an angry hanou to his chest. Struggling the blonde used the only weapon in his possession and he bit down into the tender flesh of Gackt's shoulder drawing blood. Wincing the brunette chose not to cry out and instead tightened the light grip he possessed on the blonde, blindly opening his heart and awaiting the dagger to be plunged into it. You and Chachamaru stared in open shock at the violent act displayed before them. Upon tasting the metallic blood on his tongue caramel eyes widened and a whimper was emitted.

"Are you calm now?" Gackt asked feeling the blonde pull his lips away and a warm tongue lightly caress the wound before stopping mid-stroke as the smaller body stiffened.

Long arms held the smaller body flush against his chest as the blonde began the struggle to escape.

"You need to calm down Haido. It's alright." Caramel eyes locked upon crystalline bleu, a wild look about them.

"Look what I did! It's not safe to be around me!" He cried, caramel eyes widening to impossible proportions. Gackt sighed, and began to run his long fingers through soft blonde hair, placing light kisses to the tips of blonde ears. You and Chachamaru looked to each other and back to the pair on the bed before taking a cautious step towards them. Bleu eyes snapped towards them before shifting back to the small sobbing blonde. Taking less hesitant steps the two men approached the pair; You placed a light hand on Gackts shoulder reassuringly.

"Haido, this is You and Chachamaru; my closest friends, and two of my family. This, is Hideto Takarai." Gackt said pointing to each man as he said their names respectively. You did not miss the way Hydes' wild caramel eyes darkened a shade when Gackt added nothing to the end of his name the way he had with the two prior.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Hideto-san. Gackt was just about to tell us about you when you arrived." Chachamaru said to the blonde. Caramel eyes widened and a face was raised.

"You were Gaachan?" He asked quietly. The brunette nodded before pressing his forehead to the blondes.

"I wanted them to know who you are. So, that when they finally met you they would know you." He whispered quietly. A light pink dusting appeared over pale cheeks as caramel eyes looked away in embarrassment.

"Haido?? What's the matter?" Gackt asked cocking his head to the side.

"I…I'm sorry for over-reacting…and for biting you." Came the shy response. Bleu eyes lit up with excitement and affection and a laugh resonated throughout the room.

"It's alright Haido. I'm truly surprised you haven't bitten me before now what with all the probing to your injuries I've been doing up until now." The brunette said with an affectionate smile. The blush darkened as the blonde attempted to weakly push the taller man away. Looking up at the two men behind the brunette he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry you saw that. I'm Hideto like he said, but, I'd prefer you call me Hyde. It's nice to meet both of you." He said in a small voice. Chachamarus face lit up in a dazzling smile and he nodded vigorously in agreement.

"It's alright Hyde-san. We don't hold it against you. It is our instinct to protect ones self when confined in such a predicament. Any one else in your situation probably would have done the exact thing. You did no wrong." You explained softly, with a smile. Molten eyes widened and a blonde head nodded.

"Th-thank-you You-san…for…understanding…you as well Chachamaru-san." He said quietly.

"Its just Chachamaru or Chacha. There's no need for san, we're friends now." Chachamaru said, uncharacteristically serious. A blonde head snapped up at the insinuation and caramel eyes widened once more.

"Chacha is right Hyde-san. It is just You. We are friends now and friends have no need for such formalities. Is that not right Gaakun?" You agreed, addressing the brunette.

"Hai that is correct You-chan. Haido…are you alright?" Gackt asked studying the stiff blonde. Hyde's eyes slipped closed and he sighed in confusion. Realization rained upon Gackt in that moment.

"You…you haven't had a true friend in at least six months have you Haido?" He asked gently. The blonde shook his head.

"Not since Sakura, but even then he was my only. He had been for quite a time. Thank-you all for such unexpected but appreciated kindness." He said in shy yet semi-confidant voice. Chachamaru squealed and started forward to hug the blonde but thought better of it due to Gackt's unexpected response to Ju-Ken's closeness earlier. Hyde leaned up and whispered something to the brunette who smiled and nodded before untangling his limbs from Gackts and standing up. Walking slowly with a harsh limp, a little unsteady on his feet, he closed the small distance between himself and the long haired brunette, leaning into his chest and bringing thin arms around the lithe waist. Mocha eyes widened and he looked to Gackt frantically, who nodded slightly, before wrapping his own arms gently around the bare chest of the smaller man. Hyde sighed content before dropping his arms and stepping out of the light embrace. He looked up into the kind face and smiled shyly, making the brunette squeal again in delight and hug him once more.

"Hyde-san, this may sound intrusive but, are your ears real?" You asked. Hyde looked over at him in embarrassment.

"Yes, they are real, they and my tail are what differentiate me and humans like you all. They reveal what I truly am, a hanou dog…a wolf truthfully. It is not intrusive to ask at all You." He replied. You nodded and Chachamaru bounced on his heels.

"Chacha, what do you want now?" Gackt asked with a laugh at the torn expression on the long haired brunettes face. He looked down at Hyde and sighed.

"May I…touch them?" He asked. Hyde blinked a few times before laughing, the sound so foreign to Gackt, and nodding.

"Hai you may."

Chachamaru squealed once more and tentatively touched one of the ears, making it twitch in his grasp. He gasped at the softness of the fur and began to rub it lightly. Hyde drooped forward and sighed in bliss at the sensation, his actions going unnoticed by Chachamaru but causing Gackt and You to laugh at his sated expression.

"Sugio…They're so soft…" Chachamaru breathed lightly still rubbing the ear. Gackt coughed lightly, catching Chachamarus' attention making him stop his ministrations. He opened his mouth to speak when a small whimper surprised him. Small hands flew to cover a full heart shaped mouth as realization dawned upon the small man that the sound had come from him. Gackt laughed warmly at the surprised expression seemingly painted on the smaller man and he opened his arms for the hanou who quickly buried his face in the brunettes tight graffiti print shirt, his face red with embarrassment. Gackts face became serious when he thought of the rest of Hyde's unattended injuries.

"Haido, I hate to break the mood but I must see the rest of your injuries so they can receive treatment. Chacha and You can wait in the hall if you'd like." He said all traces of joking gone from his posture voice and face. Hyde swallowed thickly raised his face, peering over the brunettes shoulder too the two other men in the room. He slowly nodded and crawled off Gackt to carefully remove his baggy jeans from his small frame. Three sets of eyes widened at the lacerations, abrasions, and deep bruises that marred the milky pale flesh.

"Who would do something so horrible to someone so innocent?" Chachamaru breathed, feeling anger at the unknown person rise in his chest. You shook his head, feeling the same anger welling up.

"I'm not innocent…not anymore." Hyde whispered as Gackt tended to his legs. The two men looked at him, confusion easily read in their eyes.

"I had a fiancé, his name was Sakura…and I was…pregnant but I miscarried." Hyde said closing his eyes, awaiting the anger and disgust he was positive would present itself. When all that came was the feeling of arms gently around him and hair brushing his waist he opened his eyes and saw Chachamaru bent over him, tears evident in mocha coloured eyes.

"You poor thing." You cooed, sitting beside the blonde on the bed, running lithe fingers through the soft locks. Hyde looked down at Gackt, confusion in his eyes as the brunette merely smiled sadly at the wounds, some deep and fresh, other shallow and nearly healed.

"Many will scar your body." He said gently. Hyde shrugged.

"Once they are healed and no longer need attention no one shall see my body again." He said surprising the two men at his sides.

"I shall not open my self like that ever again. I will not set my heart up for pain like that." He said sounding very convicted. A gentle hand hooked two fingers under his chin and he allowed his face to be raised as he soon found himself looking into warm chocolate eyes.

"You shouldn't fear love Hyde-kun. It should be something you look forward too." You explained quietly.

"All love have ever done for me is break me and then leave me to bleed alone." Hyde seethed.

"You sound much like Gackt. Perhaps it was fate that brought you together. Perhaps fate has a different destiny for you too follow as well." Chachamaru spoke in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I must follow the path destiny has paved for me. I shall take the unpaved path and see where it leads me." Hyde said wincing as Gackt touched his ankle.

"I'm sorry Haido. I think it may be fractured…we must take you to a person with actual training." Gackt said apologetically. Caramel eyes widened at the suggestion and he shook his head vigorously.

"NO! You cant take me to a hospital! They could find me…and all of you. It would be over then. I shouldn't even be here…they would consider you conspirators or thieves for stealing their property! I should go." Hyde said raising up. Gackt moved to sit on the edge of the bed, catching the pale face in his hands gently.

"No Haido. You are not leaving. I have told you before, you are not their property. If they find us, I will take care of it. They wont hurt you around me and I'll be damned if you go back to them." He said, conviction seeping into his voice. Hyde looked to Chachamaru only to find him nodding his agreement and if the smile on Gackts face was any indication You had agreed as well.

"I am finished and until we find a hospital far enough away to suit our needs I want you to sleep Haido. You need rest if you are to get any better." Gackt said pressing his forehead to the blondes once more, placing a feather light kiss to his lips before releasing his face and standing up. Chachamaru pressed a light kiss to his cheek and You pressed one too the top of his head before standing as well and following Gackt out of the room. A pale hand rose up and touched full pink lips lightly and a blush painted pale cheeks a light pink as Hyde stared at the door before laying down and closing his eyes slowly.

"Who ever did this too him I will find. I swear I will." Gackt said clenching his fist. Chachamaru placed a hand on his left shoulder while You his right and the two nodded vocalizing their agreement.

"We will find them and make them pay for trying to break such a strong spirit." Chachamaru spoke with such conviction in his voice that Gackt had too look over his shoulder to reassure himself it really was his brunette best friend speaking.

"Hai, we will." He agreed looking towards the door behind which Hyde rested peacefully, feeling protected and safe for the first time in six months.

* * *

(I)- I put this in specifically to make the story flow together, please dont kill me!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!* This will be moved to the M rating for the sixth chapter. sorry for the inconveinience

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another?

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Spencer and You-chan…I was bored xDD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

"Hey! We could take him to Klaha, he's far enough away right?" Chachamaru asked suddenly startling his two friends.

"Yeah, he might be…let me call and be sure he's on call tonight." Gackt said quietly, taking out his phone and dialing the familiar number. On the third ring a male voice picked up on the other line.

"Klaha."  
"Kla-chan, its Gackt."

"Saa, what do you want?" The male asked with teasing in his tone.

"I need to know if you're on call tonight. Its an emergency." Gackt spoke, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Yeah I am why? Whats wrong?" Klaha asked.

"I have a…friend, whose been badly injured." Gackt explained.

"Don't you have a doctor there in town? Why drive three hours away?" Klaha asked.

"Because they wouldn't help him, I know it. You're the only person any of us could think of that would be willing to help him." Gackt said slowly. Silence followed for a minute before Klaha spoke again.

"What's wrong with him that no one else will look at him?"

"He's a hanou Kla-chan."

"Oh, bring him in. my shift starts in an hour." Klaha stated before hanging up. Gackt sighed and closed his phone.

"Well? What'd he say?" Chachamaru asked excitedly.

"He said to bring him in. He'll take a look at him." Gackt explained. You sighed in relief.

"Gaachan?" A small voice asked from the door way to the kitchen. Wide bleu eyes turned to the door to see a heavily breathing Hyde leaning against the door.

"Hyde-chan, you should be in bed not up walking around." Chachamaru said quietly.

"Haido, can you get dressed? I have a friend who's a doctor and he lives three hours away, is that far enough away you can handle?" Gackt asked. A blonde head nodded and a small body pushed off the wall only to loose his balance and fall.

"Ouch." He moaned rubbing his ankle. Bleu eyes shined in amusement as a taller figure walked to pick up the smaller.

"You should really be more careful Haido. Come on; let's get you dressed 'kay?" Gackt said cradling the blonde close to his body.

"M'kay." Hyde mumbled feeling tiered again. Chachamaru and You smirked towards one another at the gentleness and affection Gackt showed the hanou, knowing he secretly was falling in love with the other male.

"Haido, I really need you to cooperate with me here." The brunette grunted trying to dress a sleepy hanou.

"S-sorry Gaachan, I'm just so tiered." Hyde mumbled trying to hold his arms up. Rolling bleu eyes the brunette slipped on the loose white shirt Hyde had worn the first night he stayed and hauled the small blonde up and into his arms once more. Walking back to the other two men a light pink dusted across tan cheeks as he felt the blonde snuggle into his chest and sigh in contentment.

"He seems to like it there you know?" You commented with a snicker. Gackt glared and managed to flip him off before continuing to the front door.

"Are you two going or what?" He asked opening the door.

"Oh yeah, coming!" Chachamaru laughed bounding to the door. Sighing Gackt walked out to his car and placed the hanou in the back seat before climbing in as well.

"Um, Gaku, who's going to drive?" You asked looking at the car. Throwing the keys to You Gackt closed his door and buckled himself in. Hyde opened sleepy caramel eyes and looked around before putting his head in Gackts lap and curling up in a ball on the seat. Chachamaru and You shared a look before entering the vehicle as well.

'I…I can't be falling for Haido, I just can't…can I?' Gackt thought leaning his head on the back of the seat and unconsciously threading his fingers through soft blonde hair. You looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at the scene before looking back at the road.

"Haido, wake up, we're here." Gackt said lightly shaking Hyde. Caramel eyes opened and a yawn was emitted. Gackt chuckled at the cute scene before his face became serious and he handed the small hanou a zip up hoodie.

"Put this on and cover your head. Hold your tail around yourself tightly. I'm going to carry you inside but no one at all can see your ears or tail. Promise me you'll do that for me alright?"

A blonde head nodded and allowed himself to be pulled up against a chest and out of the car.

"May I ask what's wrong?" A nurse at the front station asked. Gackt studied her carefully and determined she couldn't be over 19, her hair was different tones of red and her eyes were green and framed by pink glasses, under her right eye was a pattern of swirls going from right under to her chin.

"I need to see Klaha." Gackt said quietly. Realization dawned on the girl and she nodded.

"He mentioned you. This way please." She said standing up and leading the men to a door.

"Klaha-san, they are here." She said poking her head in the door.

"Thanks Dana." Came a warm voice. Dana nodded cutely and turned to the men.

"He'll see you guys now." Gackt nodded and smiled kindly making her blush a light pink before shuffling off towards her desk. Rolling his eyes Gackt pushed the door open with his shoulder and smiled at the young doctor.

"Thanks Kla-chan. I really appreciate this."

"It's fine Gackt truly. Oh, hello You, Chacha. How are you both?" Klaha asked, his wine coloured eyes warming as they fell on the two men.

"Good and you Kla-chan?" Chachamaru asked happily.

"I'm fine. We'll talk more once I'm finished alright? Lay him down over there." The raven said pointing to a bed. Gackt nodded and gently set Hyde down.

"You can take off your hood now." He whispered before standing up. Hyde nodded, swallowing thickly, before reaching up and removing his hood. Klaha gasped at the sight of the blondes' ears.

"I thought you were joking. Holy shit Gackt."

"I told you, I don't lie." Gackt stated. Hyde looked away from the taller man, tears gathering in his eyes.

'If he doesn't ever lie than that means he really could never love me…I was right, I am broken.' Gackt looked down and saw the small hanou fighting back tears. Bending down he brushed the lower lid of Hydes eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"Whats wrong Haido?" He asked. Hyde averted his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing Gaachan. It just…hurts a little bit is all." Gackt sensed the lie but gave the hanou his space and stood up, taking a step back from the bed.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" Klaha asked. Hyde shook his head.

"I just fell is all." Wine coloured eyes looked towards the heavens before he kneeled beside the bed.

"I wont tell any one Hyde-san. I need too know so I can help you." Hydes' caramel eyes narrowed and he sent a heated glare toward the young doctor.

"Bull shit. You don't need to know anything. You don't care, how could you? I'm not even human. Don't lie or sugar coat things. It only serves to piss me off." He snarled, surprising Gackt with the harsh notes in his voice, having never heard him speak like that. Wine coloured eyes widened at the unvoiced threat and stepped back, a few inches away from the hanou.

'Is he crazy?' He thought alarmed.

"He was beaten Klaha. He has been mistreated for at least six months." Gackt spoke quietly. Hyde looked broken at the statement.

"I trusted you…" The hanou whispered. Gackt flinched at the pain in his voice but continued on.

"He was held against his will and beaten. I…I think he may have been rapped as well during his time of incarceration."

"Stop it." Hyde asked quietly.

"I do know for a fact he was beaten yesterday, if not early today. He has fresh injuries on his legs and lower torso as well as the flesh on his back is torn." Gackt continued.

"I said stop it!" Hyde cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Gackt kneeled down and reached to wipe away the tears but Hyde jerked away from his touch before snarling.

"Stay away from me. I don't need your help or coddling." Gackt moved to stop the blonde from standing up when the hanou lashed out, a hand coming in contact with Gackts cheek, a slap resonating in the room.

"Let. Me. Go." Hyde seethed.

"No. If you go back they'll kill you and you know it."

"I'd rather they did." Hyde retorted.

"You stay here and receive treatment." Gackt said, a note of finality in his voice. Hyde slumped back onto the bed, hissing when he moved his ankle.

"I wish I'd never met you in the park that day." Hyde said lowly, staring Gackt in the eyes. The brunette reeled back as though slapped and tears formed in the corners of icy eyes.

"Hyde-chan! You cant mean that!" Chachamaru exclaimed.

"Trust me Chachamaru-san, I do mean it. I wish I'd never met any of you." Hyde seethed. Tears gathered in mocha eyes and Chachamaru ran from the room, You following, and Gackt exiting slowly, as though in a daze. Once sure they were out Hydes' front broke and he fell back into the pillow sobbing harshly.

"Why did you just say those things to them?" Klaha asked quietly, approaching the broken hanou.

"T-To protect them." Hyde explained sobbing. Klaha cocked his head in confusion.

"Protect them from what?"

"I'm protecting them from myself. I'm uncontrollable and I don't want to hurt them." Hyde answered before burying his face in his pillow and sobbing harder. Klaha smiled sadly and proceeded to look at the hanous' ankle.

* * *

"Gackt, you don't think he's serious do you?" Chachamaru asked. Gackt didn't answer, just stared a head of him.

"I don't think now is a good time to talk to him Chacha. He's hurting, much more than either you or I." You said placing a hand on Chachamarus' shoulder. The brunette looked towards the blonde, tears once more in mocha eyes and he nodded.

"He was falling in love with him." Chachamaru whispered. You shook his head and smiled sadly before looking back towards Gackt.

"No, he is in love with him."

'Why? Why did he suddenly act like this? I know it's not because I told Klaha what had happened too him, it's something else entirely. Why?!' Gackt thought nearly in tears again. He sat in the silent waiting room, the only sound being the sniffling he could tell coming from Chachamaru. A sudden sobbing sound caught his attention and he looked towards the door Hyde was behind.

"Gackt?" You asked catching the movement.

"He's crying." Gackt whispered brokenly still staring at the door.

"I'm sorry Gackt." Chachamaru said hanging his head. Gackt shook his head and stood up.

"Gaku?" You asked.

"I…I have to check if he's okay, then I think I'm going to go home if he wants me too. I'm not going to force him into anything." Gackt explained walking over to the wooden door. Poking his head in he asked Klaha quietly if Hyde was alright and they heard an answering scream from the hanou. Stepping back quickly Gackt barely dodged the book thrown his direction.

"…I think it's time to go. He doesn't need us around anymore." Gackt whispered walking towards the sliding doors.

"Bye! Will you be coming to visit him tomorrow?" Dana asked. Gackt ignored her and kept walking. You smiled sadly and shook his head.

"He doesn't want us around. He told us himself it's better that we don't come back." Chachamaru explained shuffling past Dana's desk.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Aren't he and your other friend together? They gave off the signals that they were. At least that what I picked up on…" Dana asked quietly. Chachamaru shook his head.

"No, I think they were falling for each other but, I think something happen and broke inside of Hyde and he snapped."

"Oh, well, can I put your number in his records and I'll call you if anything changes?" Dana asked. Chachamaru quickly scribbled his number down on a sheet of paper and handed it to the girl before running to catch up with Gackt and You.

"What could of happened to change such a loving atmosphere?" Dana asked herself staring at the wooden examining room door.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Klaha asked picking up the book Hyde had thrown.

"I don't need him!" Hyde yelled.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit you do. You love him, you want to protect him, that's why you pushed him away like you did. You don't want to hurt him." Klaha explained. Hyde started to deny it when realization washed over his face.

'Do I love him? I-I can't, what about Sakura? Don't I love him?' Klaha watched Hydes' expression change from confused, to shocked, to excitement before seeming to stop on sadness.

'I pushed the only people who even care whether I live or die away. What's wrong with me?'

"Hyde-san, are you alright?" Klaha asked.

"No, no I'm not alright. I pushed away the only people who cared whether I live or die. Is there something wrong with me that causes me to do this?" Hyde asked, tears forming in the corners of caramel eyes. Wine coloured eyes softened and the young doctor sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"It's alright to care little one. You can love someone, its not something to fear."

"All love has done for me is break me and leave me to bleed alone" Hyde whispered.

"Oh little one, it's alright. I don't believe Gackt would hurt you. I sensed affection rolling off him in waves. He cares so much about you." Klaha explained patting Hydes' head. The blonde whimpered quietly in pain as he attempted to move his ankle.

"I need to set the bone…Would you like Dana to call Gackt and have him return?" Klaha asked.

"NO! He wouldn't come back anyway. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, I told him I wished I'd never him, that I didn't need him and then I threw a book at him! He surely must hate me." Hyde moaned quietly.

"I'm sorry Hyde." Klaha said in a hushed voice.

"Just get it over with please." Hyde whispered. Klaha nodded and grabbed the hanou's ankle

* * *

"Gackt? What's wrong? Why did you pull over so quickly? Are you feeling sick?" You asked looking at Gackt from his seat in the back. The brunette had his hands over his ears and his eyes tightly shut as though hearing something that caused him great pain.

"The screaming, That's all I hear, Hydes' screaming. It won't stop!" He exclaimed. Chachamaru and You shared a look of worry at the brunettes actions. At this a young fair skinned girl sporting shoulder length choppy blonde hair with deep green eyes holding a white hamster with orange spots knocked on the window. Chachamaru rolled the window down just a crazed smiled crossed her face.

"SUPER CHEESE!" She screamed sticking her head in the window before scampering off talking to the hamster.

"Um…I'm scare…what was that about?" You asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure…I don't think he even heard it." Chachamaru said pointing to Gackt.

"Dude, maybe I should drive." You suggested, lightly placing a hand on Gackt's shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." Gackt said quietly. Chachamaru and You shared a look of disbelief but let it go anyway.

* * *

Three months past in silence, Gackt steadily dropping deeper in to severe depression with each passing day.

"Kami Gackt, you knew him for what, three weeks? Why are you so depressed?" Ju-Ken asked harshly. The brunette sighed softly.

"Ju-Ken, leave him alone." You demanded. Chachamaru moved next to Gackt and pulled the younger brunette to his chest. Gackt rest his head on Chachamaru's chest before feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on! Stop crying!" Ju-Ken yelled. You growled and slapped the red heads' cheek.

"That's enough! All of you!" Chachamaru screamed. You and Ju-Ken stopped glaring at each other and looked at the normally calm brunette in shock.

"He is in emotional pain! He had finally fallen in love again! Why must you be like this?! You, you shouldn't be encouraging Ju-Ken, and Ju-Ken, you and Masa are so unsupportive!" Chachamaru yelled, pulling Gackt tightly to himself.

"What are you saying Cha?" Masa asked, brown eyes narrowing.

"That you two are worthless friends." Chachamaru seethed. The room fell silent until an attempt to stifle a sob was heard from Gackt. You moved to sit next to the two brunettes

"Sh…it's alright Gaku. Go ahead and cry." You mumbled stroking Gackt's' hair.

"I miss Haido." The brunette whispered.

"I know you do Gaku."

"No, you don't understand what I'm saying. I'm in love with him and I just realized it." Gackt admitted. Ju-Ken grimaced and stood up quickly.

"I can't stand here and listen to this." He mumbled.

"Then leave." You snapped. Ju-Ken glared before stomping out of the room, Masa following quickly. With a quiet sob Gackt collapsed against Chachamaru's chest and wept.

"You! Come here!" Ju-Ken called minutes later from the living room. You turned back to the heartbroken, sobbing Gackt before leaving the room.

"I think this belongs to Gackt." Ju-Ken mumbled, stepping aside revealing a shameful looking Hyde standing in the doorway.

"Hyde!" You exclaimed. Blonde ears twitched and caramel eyes widened at the sound of sobs and caramel eyes flicked in the direction of Gackts room.

"You have no place here demon." Ju-Ken hissed shouldering past Hyde harshly, knocking the blonde into the doorframe. Caramel eyes widened and the blonde turned eyes downwards in shame.

"I'm sorry. I should never have come ho-back. I'm sorry." He whispered turning towards the door.

"No!" You exclaimed rushing up to the blonde.

"Stay Hyde. Please stay. Gackt needs you so much. I know it's selfish too ask but please, please help him." You begged. Caramel eyes widened and blonde ears laid flat against blonde hair.

"But…I caused all this pain…"

"And you are the only on that can heal that hurt. Please Hyde, he needs you." You whispered. Hyde took a step towards the hall but faltered, looking back at the other blonde.

"Go on." You urged with a smile. Nodding Hyde turned the corner and began to softly run towards the door. Coming to a step in front of Gackt's door he paused, taking a deep breath before gently opening the door.

* * *

**I need opinions: Should i put the other members of Laruku in the next chapter for a bit?**

thank you for taking the time to read this as well, it makes the muses very *very* happy ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!*

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another?

Notes: This is something I came up with one day when talking to my friends Spencer and You-chan…I was bored xDD **_Rating goes up to M next chapter_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

**_Thanks to the reviewers; AngelicButterfly777, Nyuffun, and Satchi Clause, who have taken time to read this story and leave helpful hints and sweet words!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my special friend: Chacha-chan *Satchi Clause* and her girlfriend Kei, Chacha says it reminded her so much of their relationship so, it's their chapter ^^_**

* * *

Opening the door caramel eyes widened and a gasp fell from heart shaped lips.

"G-Gaachan." Hyde whispered. Gackt looked up and tear filled bleu eyes widened.

"H-Haido."

Chachamaru gently pushed Gackt off his lap, standing up and closing in on the small blonde.

"Hyde…" The brunette pulled his hand back, slapping the small hanou harshly across the cheek.

"Stop it Chacha!" Gackt cried. Hyde shook his head, looking Chachamaru in the eyes.

"Hit me all you need. I know I messed up dearly and caused him so much pain."

Shocked, Chachamaru stared at the blonde before his eyes narrowed in a glare, before drawing his hand back once more and striking the blonde.

"Stop it now Chachamaru!" Gackt yelled, more force behind his words than there had been evidence of in the past three months.

Mocha eyes widened at the angry tone.

"Stop hitting him! Just leave him alone Cha!" Gackt cried.

"Why?" Hyde whispered, ears drooping cutely. Gackt climbed off the bed, walking over to the distraught hanou pulling him into his arms.

"Because I don't want you hurt. I swore to you that you would never be harmed here."

"Oh." A dark look washed over Hyde's face momentarily.

"Besides," Gackt started, leaning towards Hyde's face.

"I do care about you." He whispered, kissing the blonde ears softly. Hyde blushed and Chachamaru's gaze began to warm. You entered the room and caught Chachamaru's attention, beckoning him to the door.

'Maybe he really will help Gackt.' You thought leaning against the door frame Chachamaru standing beside him. Gackt pulled Hyde to his chest and buried his nose in sunny blonde hair, smiling when he felt arms wrap hesitantly around his waist.

"Where have you been for three months?" You asked.

"I-I stayed with Klaha. He wouldn't let me leave at all. I know he meant well but it felt like a prison to me! I had to sneak out just to get here!" Hyde explained. Gackt sighed heavily before releasing Hyde.

"Why did you come back here?" He asked. Hyde looked up and found himself drowning in crystalline eyes.

"I…I wanted to come home." He whispered. Bleu eyes widened as strong arms once more wrapped around a lithe waist. Hyde nuzzled his face into Gackt's chest and breathed in deeply.

'I…feel strange…like…I'm…happy.' Hyde realized with astonishment. A yawn from Gackt awoke him back into reality.

"Are you not sleeping well?" He asked.

"NO, I haven't had a proper nights rest in three months."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Gackt." Hyde whispered. Chachamaru and You took this as an opportunity to leave the room, both with serene smiles.

"It's not you're fault Haido." Gackt said warmly.

"But it is! It's my fault! Had I not been so rude none of this would have-" Hyde's rant was cut off by Gackt's finger against his lips.

"Sh, no more on the subject. It's no one's fault Haido." Gackt whispered, leaning towards Hyde's face.

"But I…" Hyde trailed off, leaning up to meet Gackt's lips with his own.

'This feels so natural…I…I do love Hyde.' Gackt thought jerking back, breaking the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Haido. I should have never…Kami-sama I'm so-" Gackt was cut off by a pair of soft lips upon his own in a gentle kiss.

"Please don't push me away." Hyde whispered against Gackts lips. Bleu eyes widened at the words.

"Please don't Gackt. Kami-sama, please don't push me away."

"I won't Haido. I wouldn't ever and you have my promise on that." Gackt answered in a quiet voice, burying his face in Hyde's hair once again.

"Gackt, why do I feel like this? I thought I loved Sakura." Hyde whispered.

"You do. You're just moving on. You've realized you can't keep living in the past anymore." Gackt suggested before releasing a powerful yawn. Hyde smiled and released Gackt, pushing him gently towards the bed.

"Sleep now Gaachan. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere, unless…you want me too…"

"No! Please don't leave Haido!" He exclaimed. A smile stretched across heart shaped pink lips.

"I promise I won't leave. Rest now Gackt. Sleep." Hyde whispered pushing Gackt down onto the bed, tucking him in before walking around the bed and sitting down next to the brunette.

"Sleep Gaachan, rest and recover." He whispered running a finger lightly up the bridge of Gackts nose.

"What are you *yawn* doing?" Gackt asked in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry I'll stop." Hyde said quickly, pulling his hand back in embarrassment.

"No it's alright. In truth it's very…comforting. Where on earth did you learn something like this?" Gackt asked. Hyde smiled gently before beginning his ministrations again.

"My mother used to do this when I was small and had a nightmare or I was sick. It always calmed me so I thought maybe it would calm you as well." Hyde explained. He looked down at the taller man and smiled, Gackt was fast asleep, a gentle smile on his face, his body turned towards Hyde. His smile turned sad as he was suddenly thrown into a memory of Sakura.

"Hey Hyde-chan, I'm tired." Sakura complained lightly. Hyde rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come-on then sleepy head. Let's get you too bed."

Sakura nodded and smiled, following Hyde to their shared bed room. Sakura climbed into the large bed and waited for Hyde to join him. The hanou hesitated for a moment before climbing in as well.

"What's wrong Hyde?"

"No, nothings wrong Sakura really. Go to sleep now alright?" Hyde said reassuringly, running a finger up the bridge of Sakura 's nose light. The brunette smiled and nuzzled closer to his half demon lover.

"I love you Hyde."  
"I love you too Sakura." Hyde said adjusting his position so his brunette lover was resting comfortably against his chest.

Hyde was pulled out of his reverie by a warm, gentle hand on his cheek.

"You're crying, why?" Gackt asked. Hyde blinked; reaching up a hand he felt his own tears.

"I…I was thinking." Hyde admitted quietly.

"About…Sakura-san?" Gackt asked lightly.

"…Yes." Hyde answered.

Gackts hand slipped behind Hyde's head, on the back of his neck. Applying a gentle pressure he pushed Hyde into a lying position, with his head on his shoulder.

"You can cry Haido. You should always keep those memories of Sakura with you no matter what. You loved him and you love him still. It's just something that you should always keep." Gackt explained.

Hyde sniffled, tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't want to be stuck in the past Gackt! I want to move on and love other people. I don't want to be chained to him forever." The hanou whispered, voice cracking with tears.

"Oh Hyde, you're not chained silly. You can move on, slowly, but you will move on. You will always love him, you can't change that and I know that in your heart you don't want to change it." Gackt said lovingly. Hyde sniffled, nuzzling his face into Gackt's clothed chest and slowly the two fell into a restful sleep.

Chachamaru opened the door a few hours later and smiled softly, yet sadly. You walked up and place a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"What's wrong Cha?" He asked quietly. Chachamaru sighed, turning troubled mocha eyes to the blonde.

"I'm afraid of how this will end. They're from two completely different worlds. Can they really make it together? There's always going to be people like Ju-Ken and Masa out there and that's what worries me most."

"We'll be there too Cha. Don't forget that." You answered, taking Chachamaru's hand, interlacing their fingers and bringing the taller man's hand to his lips.

"We'll be the constant for them. We will be there and it will work out. You'll see Cha." Chachamaru sighed heavily.

"I hope you're right You-chan."

"Come on, let's go to bed Cha."

"Hey guys, where are you all?!" Gackt called, frustration lacing his tone as he searched around. When no one answered he began walking towards the living room.

"You?! Como on guys! This seriously isn't funny!" He called. Opening the door to the spare bedroom currently occupied by Chachamaru and You he elicited a shrill scream and began to sob. Lying on the bed bodies mutilated nearly beyond recognition were the lifeless forms of You and Chachamaru.

"W-whats…what's going on?" Gackt whispered, stumbling to his feet, backing out of the room and walking towards the living room on unsteady feet. In deep thought, trying to understand what was happening he tripped over something. Looking down he screamed, Ju-ken lay beside Masa, eyes open and multiple stab wounds marring their bodies.

"W…what the fuck is going on?" He whispered. A scream from the kitchen area had him running.

"Ha…K-Kami…" He whispered. There in front of him was Hyde, kneeling on the ground in front of a very familier face. A young man with mid back length choppy red hair, and wild brown eyes was poised in front of Hyde, a bloodied knife raised.

"K-Kami! Why…you're dead aren't you?" Gackt screamed in confusion. Kami smirked and plunged the knife into Hyde's shoulder causing a shrill cry. Bleu eyes widened as Gackt ran forward.

"Oh? You'd run to save him, but you wouldn't come to save me? You ran away from me." Kami screamed pulling the knife out he turned Hyde so he was facing Gackt.

"Gackt…who is he and why is he doing this?" Hyde whispered.

"I'm so sorry Haido. He was my lover two years ago. He was murdered by a gang we had unknowingly pissed off. I" Gackt tried but a sob choked him.

"You ran away and left me there to die alone! You took the first chance you saw and ran!" Kami screamed in rage.

"I did not! I went for help!" Gackt cried. Kami scoffed.

"Then why didn't they show up? It was two days before I died Gackt. Two days I suffered endless torture and you had just run away!" Kami cried, tears forming.

"I tried but they didn't believe me." Gackt whispered. Tears filled caramel eyes as Gackt silently agonized.

"I'm so sorry Gackt. I had no idea." Hyde whimpered, blood flowing freely from his many stab wounds. Kami snorted and plunged the knife once more into the small hanou's back, finally stopping his heart. As the smaller man's body slumped forward Gackt collapsed into harsh sobs in front of Kami.

"You know Gackt; none of this would have happened if you had just stayed with me love." Kami sneered raising his knife. With a wicked smile he plunged the knife into Gackt's chest.

Gackt rose with a scream, dislodging Hyde who was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Mm…Gackt? Are you alright?" Hyde asked, voice laced with sleep.

"Ano…it was just a dream…yes, I am fine." Gackt mumbled. Hyde placed his hand on Gackts chest and pushed him back down into a laying position.

"Tell me about it?" Hyde asked. Gackt sighed heavily.

"I…I walked around looking for everyone…Chacha and You were in the spare room, both were dead…they had been completely mutilated." Hyde's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I…walked into the living room and tripped…over J-Ju-Ken…he and Masa were dead as well. I then heard a scream…I horrible sound. I…I ran to the kitchen and…you…you were screaming…You were screaming and there was so much blood. So much…you…your ears were barely connected…and Kami-sama." Gackt choked on sobs, unable to finish his tale. Hyde reached for Gackt's hand, bringing it up to his ears.

"See? They're there. Nothings wrong with me Gackt. I'm alright I promise." Gackt lightly rubbed the appendage beneath his fingers making the hanou slowly melt under the touch.

Tilting his head down Gackt lightly kissed the tip of the blonde ear. Sniffling Hyde leaned into the touch.

"Will you continue with you dream if it's not too hard?" He asked gently.

Gackt stiffened but sighed looking at the hanou, continuing to rub the blonde ears.

"It was my old lover Kami. It was almost like in a jealous rage he decided to kill everything I loved. You asked me who he was and I told you everything. Then he…he stabbed you once more…and it finally killed you…He told me none of it would had happed if I'd just gone back for him. Then he stabbed me and…I woke up." Gackt finished looking over at the blonde.

"Who…who was he?"

"I knew this would surface. I suppose you could say he was my Sakura. We were together from our last year of school up until his death two years ago. It was six years. He was murdered by a gang we had unknowingly pissed off. I managed to escape and I went for help. They wouldn't believe me though. I tried for hours! I thought he would have died soon after I left. But no, he lived another two days thinking I abandoned him." Gackt explained, his voice getting softer with each word until Hyde was left struggling to understand him. Caramel eyes softened and Hyde nuzzled Gackt's chest, smiling when he felt gentle fingers lacing through his blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry Gaachan."

"It's not you fault Haido. Only you, Chacha, and You know what really happened to Kami."

"Why'd you tell me Gaachan?" Hyde asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I…You told me about Sakura-san and I figured it only fair I told you." Gackt said quietly. Hyde sighed and closed his eyes.

'Is that the only reason I out? Because I told him about Sakura." The small hanou thought drifting back to sleep.

"Wake up Haido." Gackt whispered. The smaller man rolled over, trying to avoid the noise.

"Go 'way." He moaned. Gackt smiled fondly, nudging the blonde.

"Wake up Hyde. Come on now." Gackt called.

"Wha?" Hyde groaned groggy. Gackt laughed and nuzzled Hyde affectionately. Hyde smiled, giggle at the sensation.

"Gackt stop it. Really, stop it!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Gackt mumbled, releasing the blonde.

"You didn't." Hyde smirked rolling on top of Gackt.

"Oh?" Gackt said wrapping his arms around the lithe waist.

"Yes." The small blonde said brushing his lips against those of the taller man.

"Mm, I could get used to waking up like this." Gackt whispered, grinning.

"I bet you could." Hyde said rolling his eyes. Gackt laughed lightly, hugging the smaller man closer to his chest. Hyde sighed and allowed himself to relax against the brunettes' body.

"Guys? You awake?" Chachamaru asked quietly. Gackt closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, Hyde copying his movements just as Chachamaru opened the door.

"Oh, they're asleep." He mumbled, smiling warmly at the adorable picture the two painted. Backing out of the room and closing the door he sighed.

"Kami-sama I hope it works out somehow for them."

"He's gone." Gackt mumbled. When Hyde didn't stir Gackt looked down, resisting the urge to squeal like a fan girl.

"He's sleeping." He mumbled. Blonde bangs hanging in his face Hyde sighed in bliss, nuzzling closer to Gackt.

"Warm." He mumbled happily. Unable to do anything Gackt settled for running long fingers through soft blonde locks, rubbing blonde ears.

"Mm…Sa..Ku..Ra?" He mumbled, eyes opening looking at Gackt through glazed caramel eyes.

"No Hyde, it's me, Gackt."

"Gackt? Oh! Gaachan…I…I should have known…" Hyde mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Hm? What's the matter Haido?" Gackt asked.

"Sakura would have never done that." Hyde whispered.

"What do you mean Haido?"

"Sakura never touched my ears or my tail…More times than not I hid my tail and flattened my ears for him. He loved me…but not me…not my differences…" The blonde explained. Bleu eyes widened and Gackt sighed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hyde."

"It's alright. You don't…you're not…like that are you?" Hyde asked, suddenly nervous.

"No Hyde, I'm not like that. Your ears and tail make you who you are and who you're meant to be." Gackt answered a loving smile on his face. A smile bloomed across a porcelain face and Hyde nuzzled Gackt's chest.

'I…I do love Gackt…how did I…fall in love so quickly?' He thought listening to the taller man's steady heart beat.

'After swearing I would never fall in love again, it appears I have.' Gackt thought closing his eyes and listening to Hyde's breathing. When he was certain the smaller man was asleep he looked down at the porcelain face.

"There's just something about you Hyde. I suppose I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I just pray I don't end up burned." He whispered.

"All right guys, you've got to get up!" You yelled from the doorway.

"Shut up You." Gackt hissed, pointing to the sleeping hanou.

"We had…we had a rough night…I had a fucking nightmare about Kami, the worst one yet, and I woke him up. The poor thing was helping me and I rudely woke him up and was bugging him. We had a very personal discussion and he just fell back asleep. He's so exhausted, and it rolls off in waves." The brunette explained, watching the smaller man sleep.

You's glare fell, giving way to a worried look, walking towards the two men. The worried look melted slowly into a smile as he watched the cute scene before him. Gackt was laying on his back, left arm bent behind his head and right arm curled around Hyde, fingers playing with the blonde locks that just brushed the mans shoulder blades. Hyde himself was lying with his head and torso on Gackt's chest, fingers tightly clenched in black material, an almost cat-like smile evident on his porcelain face.

"He looks so peaceful." You commented.

"He does, that's why I can't bring myself to rouse him." Gackt whispered a fond smile on his lips. A movement from the door was the only warning the brunettes had before the bed shook with the force of Chachamaru's pounce.

"Mm…wha's goin on?" Hyde asked slowly, blinking cutely. Gackt could not stop himself from laughing as he observed Hyde's ears: the left was drooping at an angle while the right was pressed flat against his skull.

"It's nothing. Just Chacha being well…Cha." You supplied. Content with the simple answer Hyde tucked his head under Gackt's chin and closed his glazed eyes once more.

"I like it here, with all of you. Please don't make me leave." He mumbled. Three sets of eyes widened at the words.

"You're always welcome here Haido. This is your home now, as I've said quite a few times before."

"And of course when you get tired of here and tired of this looser you can come stay with us kay?" Chachamaru said happily. Blurry eyes regarded him carefully before closing.

"M'kay." He answered before beginning to doze off again. The humans were content to watch the small hanou sleep when a loud set of knocks rang throughout the house.

"I'll get it." Chachamaru said happily, climbing off the bed.

"Hello." He greeted warmly. On the stoop were three people, all males.

"How can I help you?"

"Is Hideto Takarai really here?" One asked.

"Yes, he is. Who are all of you?" Chachamaru asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm Tetsu, this is Ken, and this is Yukihiro. We've been…friends of Hidetos since childhood." The one in front, Tetsu, said. Chachamaru studied them carefully. The one who introduced himself as Tetsu wore a simple black shirt with a swirling red pattern, bleu jeans, and simple tennis shoes. His hair was black and cut in a choppy style while warm but reserved brown eyes stared out from behind jagged black bangs. The one called Ken had shaggy brown hair dressed in a gray shirt with a black jacket and torn faded jeans with tennishoes. Brown eyes regarded Chachamaru carefully. The last one, Yukihiro, had black hair streaked with blonde, spiked up at random angles. He wore a white and black shirt with a gray vest over it, and distressed jeans bearing holes and runs. On his feet were chunky black combat boots, reserved brown eyes watched Chachamaru closely.

"Um…come in I suppose." The tallest answered, stepping back to allow the men entrance.

"He's in the bedroom sleeping. This way quietly please."

"I wonder who was at the door." You commented with a light smile, watching Gackt run long fingers through the blonde locks.

"I don't know, but Cha should be back anytime I would think." Gackt replied. Hyde shifted so his head was in the crook of the brunette's neck, his legs curled so his knees met Gackt's side.

"He sure moves a lot." You stated with a light giggle. Gackt chuckled lightly.

"He's cold. He's just like a pup, he's moving closer to warmth. Hand me that blanket would you please?" You handed the brunette the black and orange blanket and watched as Gackt tucked it closely around the small hanou, cradling the small body close to his own.

"You really care don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Guys…Hyde-chan has visitors." Chachamaru said, peeking into the doorway. Bleu eyes closed slowly and an exasperated sigh fell from parted lips.

"Let them entrance." He snapped sharply.

"Haido wake up silly boy. I'm sorry but you have visitors." Hearing the whisper caramel eyes opened slowly and a yawn was released.

"What? What's going on Gaachan?"

"Hideto!" Tetsu exclaimed. Caramel eyes widened at the sight of the other man.

"T-Tetsuya?"

"We're here too you know!" Ken laughed, as Yukihiro waved cheerfully.

"K-Ken…Yuki…how did you…" Hyde trailed off uncertainly.

"We heard some woman talking about a guy with blonde wolf ears and asked around." Ken explained.

"O-oh…"

"Hyde, do you know them?" Gackt asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, I…I grew up with them... well, until I turned 15, they moved while Sakura and I stayed here…I haven't seen them in so long." Hyde explained.

"Hey wait a second, where's Sakura?" Yukihiro asked. Hyde stiffened, tears forming in his eyes. Unconsciously Gackt raised a hand and began to lightly thread long fingers through soft blonde locks.

"Hyde, you ok? How come you're here and not with Sakura? Did you guys break up or something?" Tetsu asked. A sob made its way up Hyde's throat and he turned his face to Gackt, burying it in the black fabric of the taller man's night shirt.

"Sakura-san…died nine months ago." Gackt said quietly, stroking blonde hair. Three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"H-He's dead?" Ken gasped.

"Yes, he's dead. Now please if you would be so kind as to not mention it more I will allow you too stay."

"But, we need to know how one of our best friends died." Tetsu mumbled.

"Why does it matter?! He's dead alright?! Let it rest!" Hyde screamed.

"Hyde, you know it matters to us how he died. He was our friend too." Ken threw back.

"He was tortured! He was tortured and murdered! I watched the whole thing and lost my baby! Does any of that matter too you at all?!" The blonde shrieked, shocking all occupants of the room.

"Y-You saw it all…" Tetsu whispered.

"Out. Get out, all of you." Gackt seethed, looking up, his eyes cold and hard.

"W-What?" Ken asked.

"I said get out; I want you out of my home!" Gackt said, eyes glinting. The three stood their ground and didn't move.

"He said get out! Leave us alone!" Hyde snarled, bearing his teeth at the three men. The three swallowed thickly, before turning and all but running out of the house.

Gackt looked down, choking back tears at the broken expression on the smaller man's face.

"Hyde, will you be alright?" You asked, placing a hand on the blonde's head, carefully.

"I will be yes. I-It's just…s-still hard…t-to mention it. Sometimes I r-really miss him but then other days I'm able to f-forget. Is t-that wrong? Am I a h-horrible person?" Hyde asked looking up into Gackt's bleu eyes.

"No Haido, I'm able to forget Kami for a little while. You will never truly forget him completely but, you'll have to move on eventually. No one will force you too if you do not wish too though." Gackt explained. Hyde hid his face in the brunettes black shirt once more before speaking.

"But…is it natural…to forget so quickly? It's not even been a year and I'm already moving on."

"Some people take less time to cope than others. It's alright Hyde-chan." Chachamaru said gently, wrapping arms around the smaller man, pulling him away from Gackt's chest and into his.

"Really?" Hyde asked looking up at the brunette.

"Mhm, it really is." Chachamaru reassured.

"So, since you're awake now, what would you like to do today?" Gackt asked in a gentle voice.

"Oh um…could we maybe just…walk around a bit? I didn't get to see much of it last night, I had to…no, never mind, it's not important." Hyde answered a pink dusting rushing across his cheeks. Gackt smiled happily.

"What ever you wish Haido." Hyde beamed and slowly pulled away from the long haired man.

"I'm sorry to have to borrow your clothes again Gackt." Hyde said hanging his head. Gackt laughed and patted the smaller man's shoulder.

"It's perfectly fine Haido. I'm just sorry they're so big on you." The brunette said scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I look better than what I did the day you found me." Hyde reminded. Gackt opened his mouth to reply when a yell cut him off.

"That's the girl who stuck her head in the window and screamed at us!" Chachamaru screamed, pointing to a young couple sitting under a tree in each others embrace. Gackt peered at them before the blonde turned deep green eyes to him, a crazed smile blossoming across her face, making him shudder at the memory.

"Yes, it's her." He mumbled.

"What are you guys talking about? Who in the world is she?" Hyde asked.

"A random girl who screamed at us. It was…scary." You explained.

"When did this happen?" The blonde asked. He noticed when the three men beside him stiffened, each looking nervously at the other.

"Just tell me and stop pussyfooting around. When did this happen?" Hyde asked, getting irritated.

"It happen the last day we saw you…at the hospital." Gackt said quietly.

"Oh…" The small man sighed, looking at the ground. Gackt sighed quietly and slung an arm around the smaller mans shoulder, pulling him close to his own body.

"Don't think about that day Haido. It's in the past and we're all moving forward." He explained, rubbing the smaller mans back soothingly. Hyde looked over at his new friends, spotting something he missed before. Pulling on Gackt's shirt he leaned, up to whisper in his ear.

"Are they together Gaachan?"

"Yes, they've been together for a while now." Gackt answered.

"They look so happy."

"It's been awhile since they were out like this. They've been with me the entire three months you were away." The taller man explained.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, if I hadn't left and said the things I said…"

"No, it's not your fault Haido they are around a lot." Gackt said smiling happily. Hyde looked over at the smiling couple and giggled as Chachamaru reached over and grasped You's hand, smiling at the young blonde man. Hyde smiled softly, reaching down slowly he grasped Gackt's larger hand in his own, smiling up at the brunette when he felt fingers intertwine with his.

"What a small whore."

"Not a year and he's preying on someone else."

"Wonder if Gackt will end up dead as well."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Gackt stiffened, hearing such malice filled words about his new found love. He felt anger rising in his heart when he looked over and saw Hyde's tail hanging limply behind him and wolf ears pressed flat against fluffy blonde hair, an ashamed look on his porcelain face.

"Why do you think such a sweet boy like Gackt would be drawn into the web of deceit that demon spins?"

Bristling Gackt stopped, his shoulders stiff.

"Enough! I was 'drawn into the web of deceit' as you call it because I saw someone in need! I didn't see a demon, I still don't! I saw a young man who needed help and no one would give it too him! It was honestly the best decision of my life. None of you were this cold to Kami, and the only difference is this time he's not human. I don't want to hear anymore of it from any of you! What happened to the people who went out of their way to help us with things?! Is this how each of you truly are?" Gackt yelled, nearly in tears. Hyde wrapped the taller man in a warm embrace, holding him tightly.

"Thank-you." He whispered. The people talking, two women and an older man looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, it was uncalled for." Gackt seethed, wrapping an arm around Hyde, who still had his around Gackt's waist, and began to walk towards their home once more. The brunette smiled happily when he saw blonde ears perked and a fluffy tail swishing behind him.

"Are you happier now?" Hyde asked quietly.

"Yes, I've got that out of my system, and I'm alright now." Gackt said smiling brightly. Chachamaru and You bid them goodbye before starting in the opposite direction.

"Hey Gackt what's that package?" Hyde asked as they approached the brunette's large home.

"I don't know…" Gackt replied, walking over to the box, picking it up he saw it was addressed to Hyde.

"It's for you." He said handing the small man the package.

"It is?It doesn't say who its from though…" Hyde mumbled. The couple entered the house before Hyde began to open the box. After opening the large parcel he gasped, dropping the box with a shriek. In an instant Gackt was at his side, eyes wide with worry.

"S-Sakura!" Hyde moaned sobbing.

"Hyde, you have to calm down." Gackt tried, holding the blondes shoulders. When he got no response Gackt stood up, disappearing into the downstairs bathroom. Hyde heard water running and vaguely recognized the scent of strawberries as it hit his sensitive nose. Gackt came back a few minutes later, gathering the small man into his arm he took him to the bathroom. Setting him down Gackt began to pull off his clothes gently, only stopping when he felt the small man stiffen and begin to tremble.

"S-stop. P=please l-leave me alone." Hyde whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"Hyde, it is only me. It's me Gackt. Look at me Hyde." Gackt urged gently.

"Gaachan, stop. I don't understand why you're doing this." Bleu eyes widened in realization.

"No Haido, I'm putting you in the bath. I'm not going to…violate you. I swear this too you." Hyde looked up, searching gentle bleu eyes before nodding, his body still shaking. After carefully removing all articles from the small man's form he gathered him into his arms once more before gently setting him in the bubbly water.

"Just rest Haido. I'll be in the living room." Gackt said gently. Hyde nodded before sinking into the scented water. Closing the door with a sigh Gackt walked over to the abandoned parcel. Picking it up he gasped at the contents: blood spattered photos among other objects all of which were spattered with the same dark liquid filled the box. Reaching into the box Gackt pulled out a picture, hands shaking as he observed it. A young man with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes stood smiling next to a blonde woman, clearly with child, that looked eerily familiar to him. With a shocked gasp he realized the blonde wasn't a woman and was indeed Hyde, meaning the brunette could only be Sakura.

"Where are his ears?" Gackt whispered. Hyde's words suddenly rang through his head.

"He loved me but not…me. He never liked my ears, or my tail."

"He made him hide his ears, how horrid." Gackt whispered. The other pictures showed many scenes, in all though, Hyde's ears were hidden under a hat or flattened. At the bottom of the box Gackt felt his stomach churn at the sight: Sakura's body lay sprawled, devoid of any clothing his throat slashed and bleeding. Right arm bent at an odd angle, and his left leg barely connected, the muscles smashed and bleeding, with blood coating every visible surface. Gackt saw the one thing he knew would forever be imprinted in his mind: Hyde sat in the back of the photo, devoid of clothing as well, wrists bound in front of him as he curled into a ball, protecting his stomach, a trail of blood trailing down his chin from his mouth, his ears pressed flat against blood stained matted blonde hair.

"Kami-sama, how does he sleep at night?" Gackt whispered to himself.

"Gaachan? What are you looking at?" Hyde called in a suspicious tone from the bathroom. '"Nothing Haido, I'm going to call Kla-chan and hand him bring your clothes alright?" Gackt called, hearing no answer he dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Kla-chan!"

"Gackt?! I'm so sorry! He just disappeared! I'm sorry!"

"If you mean Haido its alright, he simply came home. He's in the tub now. I was going to ask if you could find time if you could bring his clothes here." Gackt asked,

"Of course. I'll bring them tomorrow after sun-down."

"Thank-you." Gackt said quietly.

"Are you alright Gackt?" Klaha asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes I am fine." Gackt answered with fake enthusiasm.

"If you're sure then I'll see you tomorrow." Klaha said hanging up the phone.

"Gaachan I…I can't stop crying." Hyde sobbed. A concerned look washed over Gackt's face as he stood up quickly.

"Hyde, just rest dearest. Calm down and just rest." The brunette said gently.

"You went through that box didn't you?"

Gackt was silent but a look of guilt washed over his face.

"It's alright. What else was in there?"

"Um…pictures, a few small possessions." Gackt answered, leaving out the photos of Sakura's dead body.

"What else is it? I know there's something else in there." Hyde whispered.

"Photos…of Sakura's body…" The brunette whispered.

"I…I need to see the," Hyde suddenly demanded. Sighing heavily Gackt stood up, walking slowly to the living room where he left the photos. Bringing them back the small hanou screamed, releasing a sob. Gackt rushed forward when a small hand stopped him.

"No I needed to see them. I…I needed my own closure. I'm alright Gackt truly I am alright." Gackt nodded deep in thought.

"How…would he react if I came out and admitted I was in love with him? Would he run?' A warm hand on his cheek brought him back to the reality at hand and he found himself drowning in caramel eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Hyde asked leaning toward the brunette.

"A lot." Was the simple reply. A single tear ran down a tan cheek as a pale thumb wiped it away gently. Soft lips soon replaced the hand making crystalline eyes widened.

"Tell me about it?" Hyde asked.

"Everything, you, your condition, Sakura-sans murder, Kami, the attitudes of most everyone towards you, its all weighing so heavily on me." Gackt explained.

"Don't worry about me silly. Take care of yourself and worry about your friends."

"But I can't-" The brunette was silenced by soft lips on his own in a demanding kiss, Opening his mouth for the probing tongue of the blonde Gackt emitted a low moan at the sensual feeling. Lithe arms wrapped around a tan neck and pale fingers threaded into brown locks. Breaking their kiss Gackt pressed their foreheads together.

"Gackt?" Hyde asked confused.

"Don't rush into things on my account. Promise me you will take this at your own pace my love." Hyde smiled softly, pressing a light kiss to pink lips.

"Thank-you I was…scared."

"I don't want you to be scare or uncomfortable around me." Gackt whispered.

"I'm not." Hyde said, his voice equally quiet, leaning his head on Gackt's chest.

"I…I love him. I'm sorry Sakura, but I've fallen in love again.' The couple sat like that until the smaller man began to shiver.

"Time to get out." Gackt said happily. Standing he held a hand out to the smaller man with an affectionate smile. With a blush Hyde took the offered hand and stood, lightly covering himself with his hand. Gackt held out a fluffy white towel to the blushing blonde, who wrapped it around his waist just before Gackt swiftly picked him up bridal style.

"Gackt! Put me down!" Hyde cried, shocked at the sudden action.

"Relax dearest I won't drop you." Gackt whispered. Sighing with resignation Hyde leaned into Gackt's chest, his head falling onto a broad shoulder.

"I'll get you some clothes for now until Kla-chan can bring yours tomorrow. If you'd like we can go shopping after that." Gackt said gently laying the blonde on the bed. Stepping over to the chest of drawers he pulled out a pair of black jeans, boxers, and gray shirt. Handing them to the hanou he smiled sweetly and turned around allowing the blonde privacy. Hyde glared in disdain at the pants but put them on before pulling the shirt on.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Yeah…" Gackt trailed off uncertain of what to say next.

"So…what now?"

Hyde patted the bed next to him, indicating Gackt to sit. Sitting the brunette sighed heavily.

"Can we…" Hyde began, sitting on his knees behind the taller man, lithe arms curling around broad shoulders.

"Can we stay like this for a little while? Just a bit long." Reaching up with his left hand, Gackt clasped the smaller hand I his own.

"If you so wish it." He answered lovingly.

"Thank-you."

A companiable silence ensued, broken only moments later with a soft sigh.

"I want…no I need to see the contents of that box Gaachan."

So Chacha, what do you think about this? Is it okay? Do the members of Laruku fit in alright???

Be as honest as you've ever been please im begin you


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!*

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I'm sorry for the late as hell update! I was in a crisis unit this past week so I wasn't able to write at all. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!! **Thanks so much to AngelicButterfly777 for so many reviews and Satchi Clause for hers as well! It means so much to me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this.

Gackt looked up, bleu eyes wide with shock.

"Are you for certain Haido?"

"Yes, I need to see them." Hyde said untangling himself from Gackts' arms. Standing he walked calmly out of the room, grasping the parcel he carried it back before sitting down beside Gackt once more.

"Would you…would you stay while I go through this?" He asked. Gackt nodded, lacing their fingers together. With a deep breathe Hyde opened the box, blindly pulling the first thing out. A picture, in an elegant silver frame, the same Gackt had seen, of Hyde and Sakura.

"Will you, tell me about it?" Gackt asked gently. Hyde closed his eyes, a small smile forming as he unlaced their fingers.

"Hyde! Come on!" Sakura cried, smirking in annoyance. Hyde bounded out to the then copper haired youth, his ears pressed painfully flat against his head.

"Oh wow! How far along are you miss?" A young woman with chin length black hair and bleu eyes asked Hyde.

"Four months." He replied proudly with a gentle smile.

"Congratulations! May I take your photo? I'm doing a project for a class I'm taking. We have to find couples with children and couples about to have children and see if we spot a difference in the way they behave. If so which act closer, couples expecting or parents." The young girl explained.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kristen."

"I'm alright with it, are you Sakura?" Hyde asked looking to his lover.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, his voice emotionless. Standing close together Kristen took the picture, grinning broadly.

"It turned out so adorable! I'll go take this down and get it developed! You live here right?" She asked. At the agreeing of the two men she hurriedly scampered away, promising to put a copy on their door.

"That was the last picture we had taken before…" Hyde trailed off, a sob working its way into his throat.

"You lost everything?" Gackt supplied in a gentle voice.

"Yes but, I've gained things too. In a few short months I gained three important people I would give anything for." Hyde said placing the photo beside him. Giving Gackt a watery smile he reached into the box fingers wrapping around a velvet box.

"It's…" He started opening the small velveteen box.

"My engagement ring." He gasped. Gackt looked away from the small blonde his heart aching for the smaller man but his jealousy flaring up at the thought of Sakura touching what was his.

'Mine? No he's Sakura's. When did I begin to think of him as my own?' Gackt thought with surprise.

"Gaachan?" Hyde asked sensing the taller man's distress.

"I'm fine. Are you alright bringing up all these memories?" Gackt asked changing the subject away from him.

He looked over at the blonde and felt his unjust jealousy reach its peak at the fond smile on the smaller man's face.

"I'll be back. I need air." He said suddenly, standing up and starting towards the door.

"But Gaachan!" Hyde cried.

"Please I need air." Gackt called walking out the front door. Hyde blinked, feeling tears welling up.

"Why'd he do that?" He asked aloud. He shrieked in surprised when Gackt's cell phone began to ring, Klaha's picture appearing on the screen.

"H-Hello?" He asked quietly into the receiver.

"Hyde?"

"Yes."

"How are you?"

"Well. Did you need to speak with Gaachan?"

"I was simply calling to inform that I am coming now to return your clothings."

"My thanks."

"Any day." Klaha said hanging up the device. Hyde inhaled deeply before sighing sadly, unsure of what to do about Gackt. With a determined face he stood, quickly walking to the front door. Taking a deep breathe he opened the door and stepped out. Gackt was nowhere to be found. In a panic Hyde walked the block looking for the brunette when he spotted a park. There on a swing, lit cigarette in hand was Gackt, a broken expression on his face. Staying to the shadows Hyde observed the beautiful man whom had saved him. Moonlight bathed him casting an ethereal glow about him; his light brown hair having grown in three months was shoulder blade length and tied at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. Crystalline bleu eyes shined brightly, accentuated by the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Immense pain filled his chest as Hyde silently observed his saviour in the moon's beautiful light. While watching Gackt intently he failed to realize the danger approaching him from behind until too late. Turning quickly he found himself face to face with one of the men that tortured Sakura before his death.

"Look what I found. I thought it was you. I never did get to have any fun with you you know." The taller man said. Chancing a glance behind him at Gackt Hyde sighed tears forming as he looked toward his attacker.

"Let's go." He consented. With a maniacal smile the bulky red head led the small blonde toward Gackt's home.

"No! We can't go there! Please no!" Hyde cried. Pushing him harder the red-head laughed.

"I want him to find you at your most broken and vulnerable state. No move it." With a resigned sigh Hyde trudged up to the door. Opening it he gasped at the sight of a second man.

"Hello there. Come here little puppy." The man, a slate haired man in his late 20's, beckoned, an evil gleam in his brown eyes. Moving forward slowly Hyde suddenly felt a swift kick to his back, forcing him down to his knees. Making no sound of pain he merely whimpered lightly when he saw the slate haired man approaching him. Forcing him to his feet the man grasped a handful of the blonde's shirt and ripped the barrowed article off the small form.

"Hey Marcus, you can't have all the fun." The red head exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sorry Ryan. Here at him." Marcus said pushing Hyde into Ryan's chest. With a twisted laugh Ryan slowly unbuttoned Hyde's jeans before throwing the small blonde to the ground and straddling him.

"I'm going to have fun taking you." He hissed, grinding his hips harshly into Hydes. The small blonde cried out loudly in pain.

"That's the sounds I want to hear." Marcus whispered. Ryan crawled off Hyde before proceeding to rip the smaller man's jeans from his legs, leaving him in only his black boxers.

"You really are nice to look at." Marcus laughed as Ryan mercilessly ripped off the last article of Hyde's clothing.

"On your hands and knees." Ryan commanded. Hyde glared but did not mover.

"I said on your hands and knees!" Ryan yelled, kicking Hyde in the ribs. Hyde winced, but made no effort to move.

"On all fours!" Ryan roared delivering a swift kick to the small blonde's face. Hyde rolled over slowly, raising himself up on his knees.

"That's better puppy." Marcus cooed undoing his own jeans. Caramel eyes widened when he felt Ryan's member at his entrance and saw Marcus moving towards him. He whimpered as Ryan thrust into him dry and Marcus presented his semi-hard member to him.

"Open." Was all that was spoken. Hyde silently obeyed the slate-haired man wincing at the searing pain that shot through his jaw at the action. The small man gagged at finding himself suddenly deep throating the other man. Tears falling helplessly down his cheeks he fervently wished to die as the men continued their double assault on his small fragile body. Choking as the slate haired man thrust into his mouth as deep as he could the blonde sobbed as Ryan pounded painfully hard into his aching body.

Without warning Marcus pulled out of Hyde's mouth, his hand working his member until he came, the silvery substance spurting the small hanou's porcelain face. With a shout of pain Hyde felt Ryan come shortly after before pulling out of his spent body.

"He's not a bad fuck really. You wanna give him a try?" He asked his slate haired companion.

"Sure." Marcus replied, already stroking himself back to full hardness. Ryan grinned while moving to stand in front of Hyde.

"Open up puppy it's my turn."

Hyde turned a tear-stained face to the redhead, silently pleading him not to do it.

"I said open up." The redhead snapped grabbing Hyde's jaw. The small hanou released a piercing scream at the pain in his jaw but also from the sensation of Marcus thrusting into his raw body. Ryan, taking the opportunity shoved himself deep into the blonde's mouth. The blonde gagged as the taller men thrust into his body as hard as they could. Finally when he could feel Ryan tensing into his mouth the redhead pulled out of Hyde's mouth as he came on the smaller man's face.

"Hurry up Marcus. I wanna get outta here." Ryan urged, pulling his pants back up.

"Gimme a minute." Marcus grunted. With a sick grin he snaked an arm around Hyde to stroke his member which, to his shame, becoming hard.

"Puppy likes it look." The slate haired man commented. Hyde shut his eyes tightly, as he came, shame welling up at his body's reactions. Within minutes Marcus came as well, glaring at the thick blood that coated his spent member as he pulled out.

"That's sick you whore." He commented standing up and kicking Hyde in the stomache. The men laughed loudly, walking out of the house.

"F-Fuck…what will Gackt think of me if he finds me like this?" Hyde whispered hoarsely trying to drag himself to the spare room. He stiffened at the sound of footsteps and a door opening.

"Haido I'm- Haido!" Gackt screamed seeing the smaller on the ground.

"Oh Kami-sama!"

"Gaachan can you draw up another bath?" Hyde asked his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Yes of course! What on earth happened to you?" Gackt asked kneeling beside the blonde.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hyde answered weakly. Frowning Gackt gently picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Setting him on the counter he bent down to search for bubble bath.

"Hyde why won't you tell me who rapped you?" Gackt asked frowning at the blood on his hand and Hyde's inner thighs. Turning he started the water pouring in the bubble bath and grabbing a washcloth he wet it before turning back to the blonde. With a frown at the blonde's silence he began to gently clean the now dried bodily fluids off the porcelain skin, grimacing at the forming bruise on his jaw.

"Gackt I'm sorry. You keep having to take care of me. I'm more trouble to you than I'm even worth." Hyde whispered.

"No Hideto, you aren't trouble. Don't talk that way." Gackt said setting the towel down and gathering the small body into his arms.

"I have thoroughly enjoyed having you around."

Hyde pulled away a fraction, pressing his lips gently against Gackts.

"Haido?" The taller man inquired lightly.

"I…I just needed…reassurance that you…weren't like everyone else."

"NO Haido, I would never and could never do such a thing to you. You have my word on that." Gackt said with a gentle smile before leaning towards the smaller man's face.

"May I?" he whispered. Hyde nodded and the brunette pressed his lips to the soft heart shaped ones of his companion. On a whim Hyde pressed harder against Gackt's lips, pale arms encircled tan shoulders and lithe fingers tangled into long light brown locks. Gackt jumped slightly at the feeling of a tongue pressing against his lips, his mouth opening for the muscle. Taking the incentive Hyde plunged his tongue deep into Gackt's mouth, forcing out a moan from the other man. Gackt kissed back with just as much passion, their tongue battling for dominance. Breaking the kiss for air both men sighed.

"Come on, into the tub." Gackt said picking up Hyde and gently placing his in the warm water. Hyde hissed as he was lowered into the tub, the water aggravating his raw entrance.

"You alright?" Gackt asked.

"Y-yes, but it hurts. It hurts so badly." Hyde moaned, tears forming in caramel eyes.

"Just relax dearest." Gackt whispered dearly, beginning to gently wipe at the blonde's delicate face once more.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed wincing.

"I'm sorry." Gackt replied quickly.

"It's…alright." Hyde replied leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Just rest alright?" Gackt whispered.

"But I don't want to rest. When I do I always remember." Hyde whispered. Bleu eyes softened as Gackt leaned his upper body over the edge of the tub, pressing light kisses to Hyde's neck and jaw.

"I refuse to allow any more harm to befall you." He whispered against the pale and bruised flesh. Pale arms rose out of the water and wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"Thank-you." Hyde whispered. Gackt smiled and breathed deeply, the natural scent of the smaller man filling his nose. Both were still and silent until Gackt felt Hyde's fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt. Experimentally Gackt pulled back raising his arms, as Hyde tugged his shirt off. Bleu eyes widened as Hyde unbuttoned his jeans. Wide bleu eyes met sad caramel and Gackt understood. It wasn't a sexual need but the smaller man needed him now. Unzipping his own jeans Gackt discarded them as Hyde opened his arms in a beckoning motion. With a faint smile the taller man stepped into the large tub, positioning himself behind the smaller man, arms wrapping around a pale waist.

"Gackt your boxers…aren't you uncomfortable?" Hyde asked lightly.

"NO, I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I am fine in what I have on." Gackt answered pulling the smaller man to him holding him flush against his chest.

"If I had my way about it I'd never let you go Hyde." He mumbled, nuzzling the pale throat in front of him.

"Thank-you Gaachan." Hyde whispered. The two men sat together, comfortable in each others presence until a knock on the front door disturbed them. Sighing Gackt stood, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I'll go get it." He said quietly. Hyde sighed before nodding.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Gackt exclaimed walking to the door. Opening it he was met with amused wine eyes as Klaha stared at his…clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!*

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I'm sorry for the late as hell update! I was in a crisis unit this past week so I wasn't able to write at all. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!! **Thanks so much to AngelicButterfly777 for so many reviews and Satchi Clause for hers as well! It means so much to me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this.

"Did I interrupt bath time?" Klaha asked with a snicker.

"Ano…in a sense yes." Gackt mumbled a blush rising.

"Gaachan? Who is it?" Hyde asked peering around a corner in nothing but a towel. A blush darkened as wine eyes widened.

"OH my I'm so sorry I interrupted." Klaha gushed, a blush appearing on his own cheeks.

"NO! It was nothing like that!" Gackt exclaimed loudly. Hyde's cheeks coloured and he ran around a corner.

"Why are you here Kla-chan?" gackt asked nervously.

"I left a message with Hyde that I was bringing his clothes tonight. Did he not tell you?" Klaha asked.

"Ano…something happened…and nothing was spoken of it. Please do come in." THe taller man said quietly. Klaha followed hearing sniffles from around the corner.

"Why is he crying Gackt?"

The tall brunette walked towards the corner turning and sitting on his heels.

"You okay?"

"No! I was sposed to tell you something and I forgot! I screwed up!" Hyde cried.

"Comeon, I think all you need is some rest." Gackt said softly. Rising to his feet he picked up the small blonde, carrying him to the bedroom. Setting him on the unmade bed he found sleep wear and dressed the smaller man before tucking him into.

"I'll try and send him away soon and come back alright?" Gackt whispered.

"M'kay thank-you." Hyde replied yawing. Leaning down Gackt kissed Hyde's forehead lightly, trailing gentle kisses down the porcelain face until he found soft heart shapped lips. Licking the smaller man's lips he pulled back.

"Sleep now alright?"  
"Hai. Hurry onegai." Hyde whispered yawning.

"I will." Gackt answered tugging a pair of boxers over his wet boxers.

* * *

"How is he?" Klaha asked as Gackt sat down opposite him. The taler man rest his elbow s on his knees as he held his face in hand.

"Not good. I don't know how much more he can take."

"What do you mean Gackt?"

"Ju-ken and Masa can't accept him, noone around will accept him, he keeps getting reminded of his past with Sakura, he was attacked tonight and I'm deep in love with him. That's more than I'd be able to take on my own." Gackt seethed spitting out Sakura's name. Wine eyes widened as Klaha realized why Gackt acted as such.

"You're jealous of Sakura's place in his heart aren't you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…am I that obvious?" Gackt asked raising his head.

"In a way yes. To me because I know the feeling but it's possible Hyde doesn't realize it because he may have blinded himself to it. It's possible after what he's been through." Klaha explained.

"I don't know! I don't know anything I fear." Gackt whispered. Klaha stood placing a gentle and comforting hand on the taller man's shoulder before starting out the door.

"I'll bring his clothes in."

* * *

"He's jealous of Sakura? I never knew and never realized…am I horrible?" Hyde whispered before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep as he was told to.

* * *

"Here these are some of the things I got for him for the duration of his stay. I have a bit more to gather then I must be going. I need to be home before sunrise, and I need rest" Klaha explained, setting down the three large suitcases.

"Some? More to gather?" Gackt gawked looking at the suitcases.

"There's more in the car." Klaha deadpanned. Gackt's jaw dropped and he stood up taking the suitcases to the spare room.

"Here these are thankfully, the last of them." Klaha said setting down the last two large bags and two small bags by Gackt's feet.

"Thank you Kla-chan, for everything." Gackt whispered. Klaha nodded, smiling kindly, before walking out the door. With a resigned sigh Gackt trudged towards his room and the object of his affections.

"Gackt I'm sorry." Hyde said as the brunette entered the room.

"For what?" Gackt asked crawling into the bed. The small blonde rolled over so he was facing the blonde.

"I didn't realize talk of Sakura upset you so. I am so sorry."

"No Hyde, it's quite alright." Gackt answered stiffly.

"No it's not. I heard you and Klaha. Why are you jealous?"

"I…I can't help it…I…I don't want to speak on the matter more." Gackt answered. Turning over he missed the hurt look that washed across the smaller man's face. Sighing Hyde pressed himself as close to the brunette as he could, small arms wrapping around his waist.

'I'm rude to him and yet he still shows affection.' Gackt thought.

Hyde smiled when he felt fingers entangle with his own resting on Gackt's hip.

Waking first the smaller man watched his companion, affection clear in warm eyes.

"Why don't you spend the day with Cha and You? This way I can get the house cleaned and you can see more of the city." Gackt suggested, bleu eyes still closed.

"But…I like being with you Gaachan."  
"And I you, but, I need to clean."  
"I can help."

"No, you go and have some fun with them."

"Hyde pouted before sighing.

"Fine."  
Bleu eyes opened, shining with amusement.

"Thank-you." Gackt answered pulling the blonde down for an affectionate kiss.

"Hyde-chan!" Chachamaru yelled rushing forward. The smaller man winced heavily as the brunette hugged him.

"Sorry, my ribs hurt." HE said sheepishly.

"Why?" You asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Not sure. But no worries!" The blonde said with a bright smile.

"What happened to your face Hyde-chan? It's all bruised and swollen." Chachamaru asked gently brushing the smaller man's cheek.

"Ouch, it's fine don't worry about it." Hyde snapped. Chachamaru looked skeptical before latching onto the blondes arm. Gackt watched as his closet friends dragged away the object of his affections.

"Now, to get too work."

"Now, I have lots of plans so come on!" Chachamaru exclaimed happily. You smiled fondly, his eyes warm as he watched his bouncy lover. Hyde looked wistfully over his shoulder, toward home, wishing he were with his almost boyfriend.

"What's the matter Hy-chan?" Chachamaru asked.

"I don't know I just…I feel so drawn to Gackt, I want to be near him…I'm so confused about it." Hyde answered.

"Isn't it natural instinct for a dog, no offense, to latch onto someone?" You asked Hyde nodded silently.

"Then could that be all it is? He protects and comforts you. You were this way with Sakura too right?" The blonde shook his head.

"Never. We fought all the time. I would leave the house with my ears showing and he would get so mad! Gackt…isn't…he's nothing like that. He touches my ears, he rubs them, he's even kissed them. It's so strange to me. So strange and so new."

"How do you feel about Gackt?" Chachamaru asked.

"I love him. I'm in love with him." Hyde answered.

"As we thought. You need to tell him." You replied. Caramel eyes widened to impossible proportions.

"I can't! Not yet anyways. I don't know how he feels."

"OH I understand. You need to ask him out." Chachamaru said happily.

"But…I don't know how…I've never been asked out." The blonde said hanging his head.

"Then how did you and Sakura?" The long haired brunette asked confused.

"Ours was an arranged engagement. We had no choice." Hyde explained. The two men gawked in open shock.

"What?!"

"They do that still?" You asked.

"In some parts of the country yes. We both came from prominent families so it was perfect." The small blonde explained calmly.

"O wow…come on, we'll show you how to ask someone out and-why are you glaring at Gackt's pants?" You asked.

"I don't like jeans, particularly baggy ones. I don't like baggy clothes at all."  
"Oh all right then."  
"Look! It's her again!" Chachamaru pointed. The same blonde girl was walking across the street holding the hand of the silver haired man and the flipper of a small penguin. Spotting the group she smiled broadly, Hyde waved to her, smiling sweetly.

"Come on lover boy move along." You said with a laugh.

"Gaachan I'm home!" Hyde called, cringing when the strong scent of bleach hit his sensitive nose. Looking around he noticed nothing looked different.

"What did he even do?" Hyde checked Gackt's bedroom, not finding the brunette he went to the guest room. He found Gackt sleeping on the bed, a blood-stained cloth in his hand and a frame. With a smile Hyde removed the objects from smooth hands.

"Sleep well my love." He whispered, lightly kissing the taller man's soft lips. Looking around he gasped, all his pictures and possessions had been scrubbed clean and on display.

"He did all this…for me?" Hyde whispered.

"Of course. It's your home. This is your room now. You may do with it as you please." Gackt answered yawning.

"Am I…being kicked out of your room?" Hyde risked quietly.

"No of course not! If you wish to sleep in with me still you may. This is just a place you may go to get away or just be in Sakura-san's memory." Gackt explained.

"Thank-you Gaachan." Hyde said with a gentle smile. Gackt opened his arms silently beckoning the small man to him. Climbing onto the bed he crawled over Gackt's leg, settling in between them, his back against the taller man's chest. Closing his eyes the small blonde was nearing sleep when Gackt next spoke.

"Who were they Hideto? The men who rapped you last night."

"Marcus Rhodes and Ryan Martinez." Hyde whispered yawning.

FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!

My hands hurt so bad right now!

Please read and review I'd so appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Only The Fates May Know

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: angst???/romance???

Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and rape.

Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another?

Notes: This chapter sucks. It's a fail, and epic fail.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

**This chapter is dedicated to AngelicButterfly777 for all the sweet reviews.**

**Thanks so much to AngelicButterfly777 and 0928soubi at .jp**

**And thanks to Nyuffun, I never recognized them before and I feel ashamed. *hangs head in shame***

It was a month before Hyde was able to sleep again with out waking from horrid nightmare and Gackt was furious.

'They won't get a chance to do this again.' He thought watching as the smaller man cooked dinner.

"You know Gackt all we do is sleep." Hyde mumbled as they ate their dinner.

"I can think of something else we could do." Gackt said suggestively. Hyde threw a carrot at the taller man, scowling.

"That's not even a funny joke Gackt."

"Not that Haido." Gackt snapped throwing the carrot back.

"Come with me." Gackt urged standing up. Scowling Hyde glared at the taller man.

"Please? I want to show you my favourite thing to do at night." The brunette begged, extending a hand to the smaller man. Sighing Hyde placed his smaller hand in Gackt's larger and allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair. Smiling Gackt led Hyde outside to his car.

"Where are we going?" Hyde asked as they pulled out of the drive.

"You'll see." The brunette answered huffing in annoyance the blonde sat back in his chair. Gackt smiled as he drove towards the dark countryside. After nearly 30 minutes of driving Gackt stopped the vehicle.

"We're here." He said softly.

"Gackt be serious why are we here?" Hyde asked turning to the brunette.

"Because it's beautiful at night and you can't see this in the city." Gackt answered pouting lightly.

"All I see is darkness. Let's get out so I can figure out what's so gorgeous." Hyde said softly. Gackt smiled brightly, getting out of the car he hurried to Hyde's door opening it. Exiting the car Hyde's breath caught in his throat. The moon shone on a nearby lake casting a glow around it. In the sky the stars shone brighter than he had ever seen. The grass below his feet caught the light of the moon making it almost glow in the light.

"It's so beautiful Gaachan. I've never seen anything like thi-" The small blonde trailed off looking over at his companion. Gackt's hair was released from the ribbon tumbling down to below his shoulder blades, the black ribbon in between his lips as he ran fingers through his hair in a vain attempt the get all the tangles out.

"Hm? Do what Haido?" He mumbled.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful before." He whispered staring at his taller companion. Gackt struggled to fix his hair breaking the smaller man's trance and causing him to giggle. Walking up behind him Hyde ran long fingers through soft raven strands.

"Why did you dye it Gaachan?" He asked.

"I just wanted something different. Do you like it?" Gackt asked.

"Yes. I like the bleu in it. It just…fits you." Hyde replied sighing.

"Ribbon please." He demanded, hand outstretched. Gackt released the ribbon lips brushing Hyde's palm. Hyde began to tie back the raven locks when he sighed heavily.

"What's the matter Hyde?" Gackt asked concerned.

"Your hair is so beautiful down. Why do you insist on putting it up?" Hyde asked softly.

"I just…it's just…I didn't think about it. I just put it up. Would you prefer it down?" Gackt asked turning towards Hyde.

"Yes." The smaller man said blushing. Gackt smiled and held his arms out to the smaller man. Hyde pressed himself as close as he could and breathed in the taller man's scent.

"Thank-you so much Gaachan. Thank you for taking me out here…and for saving me four months ago." Hyde whispered. Gackt wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde holding him tightly.

"You don't need to say thank-you to me ever Haido." Gackt whispered, burying his nose fondly in blonde hair.

"Hyde, what are we?" He asked after a companionable silence.

"I don't know." Hyde answered. Gackt pulled away a fraction and looked down into Hyde's eyes.

"Will you allow me to take you out?" Gackt asked. Hyde nodded, smiling broadly.

"I would very much like that. I've never been on a date before." The blonde said his smile becoming forced.

"Really? But you and-"

"Arranged marriage." Hyde said his smile fading.

"What's the matter?" Gackt asked, concern in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about Sakura right now. This is our time not his." Hyde explained softly.

"I'll have to make this date perfect." Gackt announced. Hyde smiled and leaned into Gackt's chest. Slowly the two men began to move and before either realized it they were dancing softly to music only they would ever hear.

"Gaachan this, being with you, makes me so happy." Hyde whispered, his face buried in Gackt's chest happily dancing with the older man.

"I'm so glad. You are what makes me happy Haido."

The blonde smiled before raising onto his tip toes to press a kiss to the taller man's lips.

"Thank-you." The smaller man answered. Gackt smiled and dropped a kiss to the smaller man's ears.

'I love him…I love everything about him…I didn't even…fuck I'm in deep.' The brunette thought sighing, his movements stopping.

"Gaachan?" Hyde questioned, looking up at the brunette.

"I…I've never…I've never felt…I've never cared this much…about anyone before…" Gackt mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Hyde murmured.

"I tell you I care about you more than anyone in my life and you apologize? What have they done to you?" Gackt asked in astonishment.

"I can't help it. I feel as though I've stolen you from Kami…" Hyde explained.

"NO, don't ever feel like that. Rest with me lovelie." He whispered sitting down on the grass. Hyde sat on the taller man's lap happily leaning back into his chest. Gackt nuzzled the scared flesh of the smaller man's neck.

"Gaachan we must go. You have a date to prepare." Hyde whispered.

"True. Let's go then." Gackt answered, standing up with Hyde in his arms. Hyde nuzzled the flesh of the taller man's neck.

"You're scarred too. What happened to you?"

"When Kami died, he wasn't the only one tortured." Was all that was said on the subject?

"Gaachan I-"

"Enough! No more I don't wish to breach the subject of my past any longer." Gackt snapped causing Hyde to recoil in fear.

"I'm so sorry Hyde, I didn't mean to snap at you. I was…I have no excuse for my terrible behaviour. Please forgive me." Gackt murmured. Hyde cautiously rested his head back in the crook of Gackt's neck, sighing as the taller man's scent filled his world. Yawning he didn't make a sound as Gackt ever so gently lowered him into the seat of the car and closed the door. Entering the car Gackt smiled lovingly at the realization Hyde was fast asleep.

"So beautiful and yet so handsome." He mumbled before starting the car.

Getting Hyde out of the car without waking him proved nearly impossible.

"Haido, I hate to do this but you must awake. I can not get you out." Gackt said.

Hyde moaned, not wanting to move.

"Wake up my silly boy."

Hyde made no move to sit up, caramel eyes glaring at him. Gackt leaned down and kissed the soft lips of the smaller man deeply.

"On second thought, maybe I will get out."

Gackt smiled and held out a hand for the small hanou to take. With a smile Hyde took the outstretched hand.

"Come, it's time for rest my love." Gackt said quietly. Hyde nodded and followed the taller man to their shared bedroom.

A week later Gackt happily announced he had their date planned. "Hyde-chan! I know what we're going to do for our date lovlie." Gackt called. Hyde appeared around a corner shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes, go get dressed." Gackt said. Hyde walked back into his room. 10 minutes later he reemerged wearing black leather pants, a white button up shirt, a nice black jacket left open and his shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Bleu eyes widened as the taller man took in his companions attire.

"Do I look bad?" Hyde asked.

"NO! No of course not! You look…amazing" Gackt replied lovingly.

"Thank you." Hyde said blushing shyly.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get ready." Gackt said suddenly.

Within a few minutes Hyde heard movement behind him and he turned with a happy smile.

"Gaachan you look so good!" He exclaimed. Gackt was clad in tight jeans, a nice fitting bleu shirt with a gray jacket. His hair was in a ponytail. Hyde frowned lightly.

"What?"

"You're hair is put up." Hyde complained.

"Yes?"

"Down." Hyde demanded. Gackt laughed and pulled on the tie in his hair, allowing it to tumble down. Hyde smiled softly.

"Come, let's go." Gackt said happily.

"Are we walking?" Hyde asked.  
"Hai now come or we'll be late for our reservations." Gackt mumbled.

"Wow! This place is so fancy." Hyde whispered excitedly. Gackt laughed softly taking the smaller hand in his he led the smaller man into the restaurant.

"Hey Gackt!" A petite pink hair woman greeted.

"Hello Kim. I have a reservation for two." Gackt replied.

"Mhm, I saw that so I kept your table clear. Who's your friend?" Kim asked.

"He's my…" Gackt thought for a moment, looking back at the smaller man.

"My possible boyfriend."  
"First date?! How sweet!" Kim squealed. Hyde blushed a light pink and followed the two to a secluded table.

"Here you go away from the bright lights and candles like normal."

"Thanks so much Kim. I really appreciate it." Gackt said with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Hyde." Kim said excitedly as she turned to walk away.

"Please don't mind her. She's an odd one…a foreigner so…I do not know." Gackt said sitting down. Hyde sat opposite the brunette and smiled.

"I think she's cute. She's happy and wants other to be happy too. She' kind." Hyde whispered. Gackt smiled and lit the two candles beside him before reaching over and grasping Hyde's hand.

"Well, I'm not the best at planning dates but I hope this one turns out alright. Kami always planned ours so…forgive me, I shouldn't have mentioned him tonight." Gackt said looking away.

"Don't be sorry. Some day, I want to know about him, what he was like. I want you to feel like you can talk about him all you want. He was your lover for so long I don't want you to throw those memories away just because you think it might offend me. And about the date even if it goes horribly wrong it would still be absolutely perfect to me." Hyde said with a soft smile. Kim walked back to the table and poured both men a glass of wine, setting the bottle on the table.

"This is on me." She whispered with a smile.  
"Thank you." Gackt answered.

"So you're a half demon no?" She asked. Gackt stiffened and look at Hyde. The blonde merely smiled.

"Yes, I am a wolf demon."

"Kawaii! You're adorable!" Kim squealed.

"Thank-you." Hyde smiled happily. Kim walked away and Gackt smiled.

"Thank-you Gaachan."

"For what?" Gackt asked.

"For bringing me here and letting me be myself."

"I would never ask anything else of you." Gackt said sweetly.

"Thank y-Gackt! Your sleeve!" Hyde hissed. Looking at the sleeve of his gray jackted Gackt cursed at the flames on it as he tried to put it out. Standing he bumped the table, knocking Hyde's glass over, spilling onto his white shirt.

"Fuck! Hyde I'm so sorry!" Gackt exclaimed.

"No no, it's fine. Is your arm alright?" Hyde asked. Gackt looked at his ruined sleeve and saw nothing but burned, stinging flesh.

"Ow."

"Come on, let's go get you some ointment for that." Hyde said standing, Wrapping his jacket around himself to hide the wine stain he grabbed Gackt's hand pulling him out of the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry Hyde. I've ruined the begging of your first date. I'm so sorry." Gackt said handing his head.

"It was…amazing and fun." Hyde said with a laugh. Gackt rolled his eyes, his fingers twining with the smaller ones. Walking to the local pharmacy proved eventful. Both men were hit on by both genders, Gackt was nearly mugged by a young man who screamed when the tall brunette turned and saw him. By the time they got the ointment Gackt needed for his burns Hyde was glaring at everyone.

"I hate people!" he growled. Gackt laughed.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He suggested. The two began walking on the embankment of the river when Hyde slipped.

"Hideto!" Gackt exclaimed. The small man surfaced shivering in the cold autumn air.

"It's so fucking cold!"

Gackt smiled and helped the smaller man out of the water.

"C-Can w-we go h-home? I'm f-freez-zing." Hyde begged, teeth chattering.

"Of course." The taller man accepted with a smile.

"I'm sorry you're date was horrible."  
"Are you kidding?! Apart from being hit on it was the most fun I've ever had!" Hyde exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Really…I'm just…hungry." Hyde said making Gackt laugh as he went to fix some food for the hungry blonde.

A.N. Another chapter done! It might take a little while for a new one to be typed up simply because I have tendonitis and I'm not sposed to even be typing this chapter up but I did. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience- Lucy Fur


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!* **This chapter consists mostly of torture so if you don't like it don't read and then report it saying I didn't warn anyone about it.**

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I know I said I wouldn't be uploading this week but I'm going against doctors orders here and uploading this for you all ^^

**Review answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp**: Thanks for saying it was adorable ^^ I'm feeling much better so I was able to type this up for you guys. Thanks for worrying and for sticking with me.

**Nyuffin**: Thanks so much ^^

**AngelicButterfly777**: You really don't think it was fail?! Was it too lovey-dovey do you think? Gackt has bleu streaks yesh. You have them too…so do I o.0

You're welcome for the dedication ^^ You've stayed with me from chapter one so you deserved it ^^ over all thanks for the review *blows kisses*

**This chapter is dedicated to 0928soubi at .jp**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this

* * *

A month past and Gackt finally got his perfect date along with a broken boyfriend and to say he was simply happy would be an understatement as he was ecstatic.

"Haido I'm going out for a bit alright?" He called.

"Alright! Come home safely!" Hyde called from the kitchen. Gackt smiled, thinking over how he fell in love the young half demon in his kitchen. His smile fell when he thought about the men who waited across the street everyday and leered at Hyde when ever he walked outside.

'Could they be Ryan and Marcus?' Gackt thought glaring at the two men who waved politely. A look of realization passed their faces and they started forward.

"So you're Gackt huh? Not his type but oh well. Where is he." Ryan asked. Bleu eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as Gackt regarded the men in front of him.

"Fuck off. You won't hurt him anymore." Gackt seethed. Marcus drew back his hand and struck the tan face.

"Tell us now."

"No." Gackt was stubborn in his resolve.

"Fine we'll take you instead." Ryan snapped.

"Do it. Take me and leave him be." Gackt said quietly.

'please leave him alone.' He pleaded silently. Both men grinned and grabbed the brunettes wrists, pulling him with them.

"We'll have more fun with you anyway."

Gackt followed silently, unaware of the caramel eyes watching him from the kitchen window.

* * *

Gackt cursed as another man entered his tiered, raw, and bleeding body.

"F-fuck." He moaned in pain.

"I knew we'd have more fun with him. He actually enjoys it. I like it." Ryan laughed loudly.

"Fuck off bastard. I don't enjoy it I'm in fucking pain." Gackt hissed. His back arched painfully off the ground as his prostate was hit harshly repeatedly. A scream tore itself from a raw throat as his wrist was bent backwards at a severe angle and heard the snap of the bone.

"Don't back talk me." Ryan commanded in a deadly tone as he allowed the shattered limb to fall to the ground, tearing another scream of pain from the helpless brunette. Finally Gackt welcomed the pain of the man inside of him releasing his seed for it ment they would leave him in pain, but alone.

"Come on, we'd best go see what the boss wants done with him." Marcus said. The four men walked out, leaving Gackt naked, chained, bleeding, and shivering. As he was closing his eyes the door opened.

"What do he want now?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Shh don't talk. Here, drink this, it will help with the pain in your body." A soft female voice said..

"Who are you?" HE asked.

"MY name's Megumi, I'm the wife of the man in charge here." Megumi explained.

"Why in Kami-sama's name would you marry someone like this?" Gackt asked.

"He wasn't always like this. I don't think he was anyway. I helped Hideto too. When he returned he spoke so softly of you. He told me how you rescued him from Marcus Ryan and Kyou and took him to your home and protected him. Even back then I could tell he was in love with you. Simply nod, is he alright and safe?" Megumi asked. Gackt nodded gently.

"Thank Kami-sama. I can't do much for you I'm sorry. They don't know I'm even in here. I'm sorry."

"S'ok. At least there are kind people in this place of murder and torture." Gackt whispered. Megumi looked away as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep now. If you sleep they will leave you be." She whispered leaving the room.

* * *

"Chacha! You! Please opened the door." Hyde sobbed knocking on the door. The door opened and Chachamaru looked shocked to see him.

"Hy-chan! Whatever is the matter?!" He cried pulling the sobbing hanou to him.

"They took Gackt! I knew this would happen! I knew it and I told him it would!" Hyde sobbed.

"Calm down. What can we do about it?" Chachamaru asked. You came round the corner and stopped short see the hysterical blonde.

"I'm going back. I'm going to get him out." Hyde stated firmly, tears still streaming down pale cheeks.

"What happened?" You asked.

"They kidnapped Gackt. Those bastards that tortured Hyde took Gackt."

* * *

"He's asleep."

"…break him."

Gackt hovered on the edge of consciousness until he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. With a scream his eyes shot open and he saw Marcus had stabbed a knife into his ankle and twisted it severely.

"He's awake now. Get up. We've got something to tell you." Ryan laughed.

"I can't get up. You bastards put a fucking knife in my ankle. You try doing that." Gackt snapped. Ryan smacked him harshly.

"Don't fucking backtalk. I told you that already. Now get up." Gackt rose, biting back screams of pain with each shaking step he took.

"Follow like a good boy. You'll want to see this." Marcus said softly. Walking through the compound Gackt saw Megumi, a look of guilt flashed through her eyes and it was at that moment Gackt realized nothing could save him nor her. Entering a room he gasped. The room itself was covered in old dried blood and different weapons littered the floor and two pictures hung on the wall covered in blood.

"K-Kami…" Gackt mumbled recognizing the smiling face of the redhead.

"That's right Kami was murdered here in this very room. How's it feel to know you abandoned him and we killed him?" Ryan asked.

"Fuck you." Gackt seethed. Ryan grabbed the chain connecting the brunettes wrists and draped it across a hook in the middle of the room, elevating the brunette by his wrists. Cringing he thought about the pain Kami, Sakura, and Hyde endured in that very room and made a resolve not to cry out no matter what they did too him.

"So what should we do first?" Marcus asked. Ryan smiled and picked up what looked like a very large meat tenderizer and pulling out the knife he slammed the thing into Gackt's ankle repeatedly. Gackt bit his lips in an attempt not to cry out at the pain of the bone shattering.

"Would you like to know what we did to Kami? It's real simple, we just stabbed him quite a few times and let him bleed to death. I think we punctured a lung as well. Sakura on the other hand, well, that was so much more fun." Marcus started.

"We put staples in his body, all over. We removed them one by one painfully slow. After that we used a knife and made a connecting incision to each tiny spot." With each word Ryan said Marcus cut Gackt with a knife, the incisions deep.

"I poured things like lemon juice, salt, and alcohol on the cuts. His screams were delicious."

"I strung him up like you only the hook went through his wrists. His blood was beautiful." Marcus said as he threw alcohol on the incisions. Gackt whimpered at the pain.

"We hit his left leg repeatedly with a sledge hammer until it was useless much like your ankle. Pity when we threw it the thing hit Hideto, killing his baby. That's alright though, boss said we could rape him until he became pregnant again."

Bleu eyes snapped open and Gackt roared.

"You won't touch him again! I swear it you will never again touch him!"

"You're in no position to talk or threaten. Now where was I…oh, he passed out from the pain. Marcus snapped his elbow to wake him and we slit his throat and let him bleed out to kill him." Marcus explained.

"It was delicious." Ryan added. Gackt looked momentarily sickened before he glared at the men.

"You don't scare me." Gackt snapped.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked, slapping the brunette.

"To be certain you don't put your hands on Hyde." Gackt answered, love evident in his voice.

"It's a pity he showed up while you were asleep." Marcus said sweetly.

"What?!" Gackt cried.

"He's in with our boss right now. What a shock that will be for him." Ryan sneered.

* * *

"Hideto!" Megumi cried upon seeing the blonde man.

"Megumi I need to know where Gackt is. If you know you must tell me.

"He's in-"

"He's in the same room we were." A voice from the shadows spoke. Caramel eyes widened at he overly familier voice.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered. From the shadows emerged a man in his mid 20's with well kept brown hair brown eyes wearing a nice white shirt, black slacks, a nice black jacket and black dress shoes.

"H-how?! I watched you die! I stood there and watched you die!" Hyde screamed.

"What you saw wasn't me. It was a demon, a shape shifting kitsune like you-"

"I'm a wolf!" Hyde screamed. Sakura stepped forward and slapped the pale face.

"You will not interrupt me when I am speaking. Are we clear?!" Sakura cried. Hyde glared but said nothing.

"Well anyway, I didn't die. I orchestrated it all. I also…had them kill Kami." Sakura explained.

"But…but why?" Hyde asked.

"Because I could. It was such a surprise to see you with his lover who ran away like a coward. I thought it was absolutely perfect. Would you like to see your lover?" Sakura asked.

"He's not my lover. He's my boyfriend." Hyde snapped.

"What's the difference?" Sakura asked offhandidly.

"He's not forcing me into sex like you."

Ignoring the blonde Sakura motioned im to follow and led him to the room Gackt was being held in. opening the door Hyde gasped loudly. Gackt hung by the chain on his wrists just barely above the floor, his head down and wounds still oozing blood down his naked form.

"Gackt!" Hyde cried rushing forwards.

"H-Haido? Are you really there?" Gackt moaned opening his eyes.

"I'm here. I'm here I promise. Kami-sama this is why I didn't want you involved with me." Hyde whispered.

"I'll be…alright." Gackt said, his voice hoarse. Hyde began to cry, his tears streaming down pale cheeks.

"Sakura why? Why would you do this? What did I do to make you do this to him?" He asked.

"You were born." Was the simple reply.

"If you hadn't been born I wouldn't have had to marry you. I tried to get rid of you but well, we see how that worked out." Sakura explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Walking over to the wall he grabbed a sharp looking katana before facing Hyde. Megumi and Hyde in the meantime were un-hooking Gackt.

"Oh trying to escape are we? I don't think so." Sakura growled running at the two men.

"No!" Megumi screamed. Throwing herself in front of the sword she grunted as it impaled her body, blood spattering Hyde's pale flesh.

"Megumi!!!" Sakura screamed. Hyde caught her body as she fell back.

"H-Hyde g-get him o-out of here. P-protect him. He l-loves y-you." Hyde nodded gently as Sakura pushed him out of the way and grasped the young woman's body.

"Meg why?"

"L-let them go. I beg of you l-let them g-go. I l-love you and t-they love e-each other. P-please." She whispered.

"Leave, both of you. Get out of here. If I ever see either of you again I swear I'll murder you in cold blood on the spot." Sakura seethed. Hyde began to drag Gackt out of the room, the man unable to walk. Grabbing his own cell phone he dialed Chachamaru's number.

"Chacha I need you. I've got him but I need you to come get us I think he's going to die if we don't get him help now!" Hyde cried.

"I'll be right there." Chachamaru answered frantically.

"Hurry! We're in an old warehouse downtown by the river!"

"I'm on my way!" Chachamaru answered.

"Thank-you Chachamaru." Hyde whispered hanging up his phone and pulling Gackt close to him to keep the taller man warm.

"I love you Gaachan ok?" He whispered. Gackt smiled weakly.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

The men waited for ten minutes before Chachamaru arrived.

"Sweet Kami-sama. Help me get him into the car and we'll take him to Klaha." He said frantically. The two men worked in tandom to get the tall man in the vehicle before speeding towards the raven haired doctors home.

* * *

Another chapter done ^^

So a teeny Gakuhai fluff at the end ^o^

Please review and tell me if it failed or not as it's my first time writing torture and stuffs.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!* Hyde is very Ooc in this chapter please bear with it, it'll make sense next chapter. Suicide attempt

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I decided I wanted to give you two chapters this week so I forced this out ^^ I'm so sorry if it's bad please just tell me if it is, I won't be mad but I will love you forever for your honest opinion and I no longer am longhand writing this. This was totally random chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks royally ^^

**Review answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp: **I'm glad you liked the dedication ^^ Yeah Sakura's alive and he's an ass xD As for your question about Gackt, you're just gonna have to read and find out aren't you? ^o^ Thank you for mentally favouriting this again it means a lot really. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Just a warning, Hyde acts kinda like an ass in this one.

**Satchi Claus:** Thank you for the review! Thanks so much for your help in the chapter too!!!!!!!!!! I have a feeling I'll probably ask for your help more than once more for this story ^^

**AngelicButterfly777:** I'm glad I was able to leave you speechless ^^ Thank you so much for sticking with this story! It means so much to me! Thanks for the review!

**This chapter's dedicated to Satchi Claus thanks so much for so much help and listening to me late at night when I'm bouncing ideas off you and making you tell me what sounds good and what sounds horrible ^^**

* * *

"Klaha!" Chachamaru cried banging on the door.

"Chachamaru do you know what time it is? I was sleeping and…" The doctor trailed off when he saw the injured brunette.

"Bring him inside and lay him in the spare room." Klaha commanded. Hyde struggled to bring the taller man inside until Chachamaru tried to take him out of his arms.

"Just help me Chachamaru." The blonde snapped. Chachamaru flinched at the dead sound of his voice but helped to carry the tall man into the room. Hyde looked at the unconscious brunette and bit back a sob, fleeing the room quickly.

"Hyde, you're covered in blood. Would you tell me what happened? Why is he like this?" Klaha asked. Hyde looked up and Klaha shivered at the lack of…life in the hanou's caramel eyes.

"He was kidnapped, tortured, and then she was murdered. She gave up her life to protect us. She threw herself in front of a sword meant for me." Hyde explained in a lifeless voice.

"Who?" Chachamaru asked quietly.

"Megumi Oishi, she helped Gackt and I. like I said she threw herself in the way of an attack meant to kill me." Hyde explained once more.

"I'm so sorry Hyde." Chachamaru mumbled.

"Shut up." Hyde snapped.

Chachamaru looked up, hurt evident in his eyes as he starred at the small man across the room from him.

"Don't sit there and say sorry. You don't mean it; it's said out of reflex not of true meaning." He said in a deadly calm voice. Chachamaru fought back tears at the expression of Hyde's pale face; his eyes were dead and he showed no emotions, only blood stained him.

"Is there a place I can wash the blood off of myself Klaha-san?" Hyde asked quietly, turning to the doctor.

"Yes of course, it's just down this hall and the last door on the right. I'm going to check on him." Klaha said kindly.

"Thank-you." Was the clipped reply from the sad blonde.

* * *

Klaha stood over the injured brunette, his eyes wide at the smell of blood. Shaking off the momentary blood lust he proceeded to care for the younger man's severe injuries.

* * *

Hyde starred at himself in the bathroom mirror, mesmerized by the blood that stood out in contrast to his porcelain shaded skin.

"Her blood…looks the same as mine…" He mumbled. Caramel eyes widened and a frightened glaze took over as he began to furiously scrub at his skin in an attempt to rid himself of the sight of blood. Looking in the sink he saw the blood swirling and mixing with the water making a pale pink colour. Allowing a soft cry he silently sobbed, dropping to the floor he curled up into a ball, still scrubbing at his face.

"It won't come off!" He cried quietly, sobbing harshly. A knock at the bathroom door calmed him.

"Hyde? You okay?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Standing he looked in the mirror and saw there was no blood on his face but he still felt it. Touching his cheek he starred at his reflection.

"What is this feeling…" He mumbled. Opening the door he stepped out of the bathroom and into the waiting arms of his friend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chachamaru asked. Hyde pushed out of his arms harshly.

"Keep your hands off me." He hissed. Walking away he left Chachamaru with a broken heart and tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" He whispered.

* * *

"I have bad news. He won't be walking for a while. There's a strong chance he might not ever walk again. If he does he will have a limp most likely." Klaha explained. Hyde looked up at the doctor in shock.

"Is he alright though?"

"Yes, he will recover given time. You're more than welcome to go sit in with him. He is sleeping now but should awake in time." Klaha explained with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Hyde said going into the room. Seeing his boyfriend lying in the white sheets his hair spread around his head reminded Hyde of a fallen angel.

"He looks so angelic but with a certain characteristic of a fallen one." Hyde whispered sitting on the bed next to the brunette. Reaching over he gently brushed some of the brunette's bangs out of his eyes.

"Wake soon Gackt, I can't stand to be around them much longer." He mumbled lying down.

* * *

"Why is he acting like this? Usually he's so sweet and gentle. He pushed me away called me a liar and told me I don't really care. That's not the Hyde I know." Chachamaru asked as he and Klaha sat in the kitchen.

"He's in shock. Apparently a woman gave her life for them. Wouldn't that scar you as well? It's possible he deals with things differently than you or I." Klaha explained gently.

"I hope you're right." Chachamaru mumbled looking into his glass of tea.

* * *

Hyde awoke to the feeling of his bangs being moved and his eyes shot open.

"It's only me love." Gackt whispered smiling.

"Oh." Hyde said simply. Gackt noticed the lack of emotions in his boyfriend but chose not to comment on them.

"Did Megumi really die?" He asked gently. Hyde glared at him, his eyes narrowed fiercely.

"She was run through with a katana. What do you think happened to her? Use your head." He snapped. Gackt recoiled as though burned, hurt evident in his eyes. Hyde looked away, guilt gnawing at his heart at the look.

"Hyde are you alright? You're acting strange." Gackt asked reaching forward as best he could. Hyde moved back so he was just out of the brunettes reach.

"Don't touch me." He snapped. Tears welled up in Gackts eyes before he glared.

"Get out." He seethed.

"I don't want to see you now."

"Gladly. I'm going home." Hyde snapped. Walking out of the room he missed the broken expression on his boyfriends face.

* * *

"Hyde where are you going?" Chachamaru asked.

"Home. He doesn't want me here and I don't want to be here either." Hyde said simply.

"I'll take you home, it's nearly two hours drive from here." Chachamaru offered.

"If you so much as follow me out of this door I will hurt you." Hyde threatened, his voice deathly calm. Chachamaru stopped short and stared as the smaller man walked out of the house.

"Thank you for saving us." The blonde threw over his shoulder.

* * *

"Gackt? Are you alright?" Klaha asked entering the room. Gackt turned tearful bleu eyes to the doctor.

"I thought maybe he would stay…I didn't mean what I said it's just he's acting so strange!" Gackt cried. Klaha sat next to the younger man and pulled him gently into a light embrace.

"Shh it's alright. I know you hoped he would stay and I don't know what you said but I think Hyde has a different way of coping with Megumi-san's loss than you do. He grew cold and emotionless. Did anything else happen while you were there?" The young doctor asked. Bleu eyes opened wide and a gasp was emitted.

"Sakura! That's what it is! Sakura was his fiancé who he thought was murdered and he was the one who did this! He also tortured Hyde and had Kami killed!" Gackt exclaimed wincing in pain as he aggravated his injuries.

"He's trying to cope with all this happening, give him time and he'll be back to himself I bet." Klaha said stroking black hair lightly. Gackt nodded before slowly nodding off to sleep in the doctors arms.

* * *

Arriving at the house he shared with Gackt, Hyde entered, feeling a sense of loss at the fact his boyfriend was not there. Entering his own room he glared at the pictures of Sakura Gackt had so diligently cleaned. Picking up one he threw it against the wall, watching as it shattered the frame on impact. Bending down he picked up a shard of glass. Turning it over in his hand studying it he flinched when it cut the palm of his hand. Watching the blood well up and ooze out of the cut he screamed and dropped the glass, curling up on his bed.

Hours passed and the small man never moved. The sound of the door opening vaguely registered in his tired brain. You walked into the room and gasped at the state Hyde was in and the sick paleness of his skin.

"Hyde are you alright?" He asked. Hyde looked up at the other blonde with dead eyes.

"I don't know if I'm alright. I can't feel anything and I can't think." He whispered. You pulled him into his arms; Hyde fought against him but soon learned he was too numb to fight back and allowed himself to be held.

"What happened while you were there?" You asked.

"Sakura is behind it all."

"Sakura? You're dead fiancé?" You asked suddenly confused.

"He's not dead and he's not my fiancé. He faked his own death by putting a shape shifting Kitsune in his place to die!" Hyde cried. You held him tighter and stroked blonde hair in an attempt to calm Hyde down. Hyde sobbed harshly for nearing thirty minutes before his sobs became sniffles and the occasional hiccups.

"Are you alright now?" You asked.

"Leave. Leave now." Hyde growled, his normally warm eyes icy and emotionless.

"Hyde you're in shock. Now is the worst possible time to be alone." You tried to explain.

"I said leave!" Hyde roared, drawing back his hand and striking You across the face. The taller blonde looked hurt before glaring at the smaller man.

"I'm not leaving."

"I said leave!" Hyde screamed lashing out. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace, effectively stopping his movement. A sharp pain shot across his shoulders and he looked to see Hyde's fangs embedded in the flesh of his bare shoulder. With a shout he jerked away, causing the fangs to go deeper into his shoulders.

"Hyde let me go!" He cried in pain. Caramel eyes widened and Hyde released the injured man scooting as far away as he could. You just stared at the man, unsure that this was really the kind hearted man he had known.

"I told you to leave. You saw what I did to Gackt months ago when he pinned me as such. I'm truly sorry You-san." Hyde whispered curling into a ball. You stood and quickly left the house.

* * *

"Gackt! What are you doing?!" Chachamaru exclaimed walking into the brunette's temporary room. Gackt was struggling to stand, tears forming in bleu eyes.

"I need to go home. Hyde wasn't acting right and I'm so worried about him."

Chachamaru watched for a few moments before the brunette gave up with a frustrated scream.

"I can't do anything!" He cried. Chachamaru gave a fond smile and left the room only to come back with a wheelchair.

"Klaha went and got this for you. He figured you would want to go home soon. Here let me help you." He said quietly. Helping the worried brunette into the chair he began to push it out of the room.

"I can handle it you know. I remember how to use one of these." Gackt joked.

"You can?" Chachamaru questioned.

"Mhm I had an accident when I was a child and I had to be in a wheel chair for a year. I don't think I had met you yet. It was just You and I at that time. I believe you came into our lives a year later." Gackt explained. Chachamaru smiled and opened the door for the brunette.

"Where are you two going?" Klaha asked appearing out of his room, dressed for work.

"I need to go home. Something's not right with Hyde and I'm going to figure out what it is. Thank you so much for everything." Gackt said bowing his head. Klaha nodded and watched the two leave with a sad look about his features.

"What will he find when he returns home?" He asked no one.

* * *

"Hyde-chan?! Are you here?" Gackt called entering the house. When he got no answer he wheeled himself into the hanou's room gasping at what he saw. All Hyde's pictures had been smashed and glass was everywhere. The only pictures that were left were ones of Hyde and himself or Chachamaru and You.

"Chacha!" He cried. The brunette rushed in, stopping at the mess.

"Sweet Kami-sama what happened in here?" He gasped.

"I don't know…wait there's a piece of paper on his bed I'll-"

"Here I got it." Chachamaru said walking to the bed.

"Here it's a note addressed to you. Probably telling you he went out and not to worry." He said handing it to the distressed brunette. Gackt's eyes widened when he read the neat printing on the note.

'_I'm sorry. I hope you can forget about me but I can't forget Sakura nor forgive what he did to you. Like water flowing I hope you move on and find some one truly worth your time and love. You won't see me again I promise. None of you will. Hideto.'_

"Chachamaru, it's a suicide note I think. Read it." Gackt said, his face pale as he handed the other brunette the paper with shaking hands. Mocha eyes widened and Chachamaru dropped the paper, Gackt watching as it fluttered to the ground.

"But…how would he…" Both men thought for a moment before bleu eyes widened.

"Like water flowing! The bridge!"

"You don't really think he'd jump do you?" Chachamaru asked looking down at his best friend.

"I don't know but I'd like to check just in case if that's alright. Will you take me there quickly?" Gackt asked frantically.

"Of course." Chachamaru said turning Gackt's wheel chair and quickly taking him to the car, helping him enter the vehicle.

* * *

Hyde leaned over the railing of the bridge watching the black waters below.

"Well, this is one way of ending it. If I don't die from impact I'll certainly freeze to death." He whispered shivering in the winter air. Looking around he spotted no one, just a nearby car parking. Swinging his legs over the railing he looked again at the water many feet below him before swallowing.

'_If only Gackt would-'_ He stopped himself mid-thought and released a strangled sob.

"HYDE!" A voice called. Hyde looked and saw Gackt with tears in his eyes as he sat just a few feet away from the blonde Chachamaru beside him.

"What do you want?" Hyde asked.

"I don't want you to kill yourself if that's what you're wondering." Gackt snapped. Chachamaru took a couple of steps forward until he was beside the blonde.

"You know if you do that he'll follow you into death don't you?" He whispered into blonde wolf ears.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked in a quiet voice.

"He loves you so much more than he ever loved Kami, I hate to say it like that too but he does. He would follow you quickly."

"But I want him to live happily." Hyde whispered, a sob making its way up his throat.

"I know. So don't leave, love him the way he should be. Only you can love him Hyde, he only wants you." Chachamaru stated straightening up. Hyde looked from the two men to water and sighed. Swinging his legs back over the railing proved fateful and he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Hyde!" Chachamaru screamed grabbing the small man's hand.

"I've got you." He said trying to soothe the frightened man. Gackt wheeled himself to the bridge edge and waited until Chachamaru pulled the blonde halfway up before he was able to help. Finally pulling him over the railing Hyde threw himself into Gackt's arms and cried. He cried for Megumi, he cried for Kami and Sakura, but mostly he cried for the man whose arms made him feel safe.

"Shhh it's alright, everything's alright." Gackt cooed trying to soothe the small man. Chachamaru got a blanket from the trunk of his car and wrapped it around the two men, slowly wheeling them back to the car.

"Hyde it's alright, you're safe now." Gackt whispered.

"I'm not crying because I was scared." Hyde whispered back. He climbed in the back seat of the car and Gackt followed with the assistance of Chachamaru.

"Then why are you crying?" Gackt asked.

"Over everything. I'll tell you later." Hyde mumbled as Chachamaru began to drive back to the house the two men shared. Gackt lay down so his head rested in Hyde's lap and was slowly lulled to sleep as the blonde ran long fingers through his long hair.

* * *

Waking up told him it was morning and he was in his own bed once more.

"Hyde?" He called not fully awake. When he got no response he panicked until he felt movement beside him. Looking over he sighed happily at the sight of the blonde slumbering peacefully. Laying back down he snuggled himself as tightly against the smaller man as his injuries allowed before drifting back to sleep happy for the first time in days.

* * *

Well, I know it sucked royally and I'm so sorry for those of you I disappoint with this crappy chapter ^^;

Pwease review and tell me how to not make it so crappy???


	11. Important Authors note aka Hiatus Note

I hate to say this but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I just can't think of anything to write for the 11 chapter! I'm currently working hard to get over this problem but well as you can see it's not working well. I'm still also updating Penguin Punting and I Want To Know You in the meantime. Thank you so much for your time and understanding – Lucy Fur


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!* **This chapter is so horribly written! I'm so sorry!!!**

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde, ChachaxYou,  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I decided I wanted to give you two chapters this week so I forced this out ^^ I'm so sorry if it's bad please just tell me if it is, I won't be mad but I will love you forever for your honest opinion and I no longer am longhand writing this. This was totally random chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks royally ^^

**Review answers:**

**AngelicButterfly777:** First: I just felt like putting up the chapter I churned out early incase I cant update on Friday ^^;

Second: I believe it sucked but thank-you for pointing stuff out about what's good about it ^^ it means a lot.

Third: I'm so so so sorry about that I didn't know and I'm so sorry like I said. I'm glad she's okay though.

Fourth: lol thanks so much ^o^

**0928soubi at .jp:** Not a psycho killer xDDD The first guess was right kinda cliché right? Thanks sooooo much for the fun review! I loved reading it soooooo much! And you were right to put Hyde threw all that xD Thanks for saying this is the best chapter so far too ^^ I'm kinda surprised it fit the word limits too but I'm so glad it did I had so much fun reading it ^^

**This chapters dedicated to all four of my loyal readers, AngelicButterfly777, 0928soubi at .jp, Satchi Claus, and Nyuffin cause I couldn't pick just one ^^ Thanks so much you guys 33333 Thank the songs Beauty & Stupid and Pink Spider, both by hide, Sadness by Malice Mizer and We Love You by Miyavi for this chapter!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The next few months were rough on the couple, Gackt couldn't walk, his home was not wheel-chair friendly and Hyde was depressed and moping. Hyde finally got over his aversion to being naked around Gackt and the couple was peacefully lounging in the tub when Gackt asked Hyde the question he had been dreading.

"Why were you crying that night on the bridge?"

"I thought…I thought you would be so mad at me…" Hyde whispered, sentence trailing off.

"Why would I be mad?" Gackt inquired lightly.

"Because of me you were injured…If you hadn't been associated with me he would have left you alone." Hyde answered.

"We don't know that. He knew I was Kami's lover, who's to say he wouldn't have come after me sooner or later?" Gackt asked lightly.

"I just feel it's my fault you know?"

"I know and understand but it's not your fault love. You didn't do it yourself and you had no hand in doing it. It's how life works, it can't always be beautiful. We've now learned that the hard way." Gackt said hugging the brunette close. Hyde sighed and leaned back, his head on his boyfriends chest. Looking up he saw the brunette's bleu eyes were shut and he looked happy.

'_How can he be happy when he's always in pain?_' Hyde thought before voicing his question.

"Because I know if I have you around it's easy to be happy even though I'm in pain. I have something that makes me happy whatever I'm feeling." Gackt explained. Hyde leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Gackts jaw before nuzzling his neck.

'_This is a place where even I can be happy._' Hyde thought closing his eyes. The couple sat in silence until once more the brunette broke it with a question.

"Why were you so cold?"

The blonde hesitated before sighing heavily.

"I was really going to kill myself. I wanted you to hate me so it would be easier to forget me and move on. I didn't think about it hurting you more if I was cold to you than if I were to kill myself. I'm sorry."

"Is there something wrong with You as well? He hasn't been around lately, it's only been Chacha." Gackt asked unaware the reason his friend wasn't appearing was the man in his lap.

"I have to apologize to him for something I've done." Hyde whispered closing his eyes tightly.

"What did you do?" Gackt asked.

"I bit his shoulder. I begged him to leave me alone but he wouldn't leave he just kept coming at me! I don't even remember how it happened I just bit into his shoulder and held on even as he struggled to get away! I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry. I've got to apologize as soon as possible." Hyde explained, his ears drooping cutely.

"I see. I need to get out of the water, I'm starting to get cold, can you help me?" Gackt asked in an indifferent tone. Hyde nodded and stood, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the large tub. Turning he bent down and picked Gackt's larger form out of the water, setting him in his wheel chair. Covering him with a towel he wheeled the taller man into his own room. Running back to his room quickly he dressed before changing the bandaging on his boyfriends wounds. Neither spoke for the duration of the afternoon until Hyde could no longer stay in the home.

"I'll be back later. I need to go see You." He said suddenly standing. Gackt nodded but didn't say anything to his smaller boyfriend, causing the hanyou pain. Walking out the door he felt a tear slide down his porcelain cheek.

Knocking on the door he was unsurprised to see Chachamaru open it wide eyed at the small man shivering in front of him.

"H-Hy-chan what are you doing here? And where in gods name is your coat?" He asked in shock.

"May I…May I speak with You…I need to apologize for my uncontrollable actions." Hyde whispered. Chachamaru looked behind him before calling to his lover.

"Hyde wants to see you." He called behind him. You smiled and nodded. Moving aside the long haired brunette allowed the small man into the house and out of the harsh snow. Hyde stopped and stared at the other blonde, his face suddenly pale. You swallowed before opening his arms to Hyde who ran into them tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry You-kun. I didn't mean to bite you." Hyde whispered. You hugged the smaller man tightly, feeling tears on his shirt.

"Hey now, no crying. It's alright, I'm alright. It was just a flesh wound and those heal. I'm alright I promise you. " You answered in a loving tone. Hyde looked up into the other man's eyes and saw honesty, acceptance, and gentleness. Burying his face in the taller blonde's black shirt he sobbed quietly. You held the sobbing hanyou close, allowing the man to cry before pulling back and looking down.  
"What's going on Hyde-chan?"

"G-Gackt is m-mad at me." Hyde explained.

"What makes you think that?" Chachamaru asked from behind the two men.

"He wouldn't even speak to me after I told him what I did to You. He got silent and it scares me. I don't like his silence, it always means he's angry with me and I've done something bad." Hyde explained. You looked at Chachamaru and frowned.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight Hyde?" The taller blonde asked gently.

"Oh no I don't want to impose on you. I just came by to apologize." Hyde said still shivering. You frowned when he saw the bleu colour of the smaller mans lips and the way coughs racked his small frame.

"Hyde are you sick?" Chachamaru asked.

"It's just a cold that's all." Hyde said waving off the two men's concern.

"Are you certain? You don't look well at all. Perhaps you should rest for a little while before you go back home." You suggested moving behind the smaller man. Hyde opened his mouth to answer but as he did his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto You's form.

"Hyde!" You cried, his knees buckling under the added weight of the smaller man. Chachamaru ran to his lover and friend, picking the small body up he laid him on the couch before helping his lover up from the floor.

"Call Klaha please You. I'm going to get blankets for him. This isn't just a cold I know it." The long haired brunette said before running from the room. You grabbed the phone dialing the doctors number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Klaha it's You Hyde is sick and I don't know what to do. He came over to apologize for something he did and he just collapsed. His lips were bleu and he was coughing. Chachamaru went to get some blankets to put over him. What should we do?"  
"Is he running a fever?" Klaha asked. You could hear rustling in the background and knew the doctor was preparing to leave. Feeling the small hanyou's face You recoiled as if burnt.

"He's burning up." He answered simply.

"I'm on my way. Get him to a bed, put blankets over him and put a cool rag over his forehead. DO not let him get up once he regains consciousness." Klaha said quickly.

"I won't. Thank you so much Klaha."

"It's no problem. Would it be possible to check on Gackt at the same time?" Klaha asked.

"He's not here. They're in a fight and I don't think they'll be talking for a while." You explained.

"Eya. I can't believe this after everything they went through together their going to let something like a fight come between them? Are they stupid?" Klaha asked in an exasperated tone. You chuckled lightly at the question.

"Maybe just a bit."

Chachamaru watched the smaller man as he moaned quietly, opening his eyes.

"Chacha? What happened?" He asked struggling to sit up. Chachamaru rushed to his side, pushing him back down.

"You're not allowed to move, Klaha said to rest." The long haired brunette explained. Hyde pouted lightly.

"I'm fine really. It's just a cold. I need to get back home. Gackt might be wondering what's happened." Hyde said trying to rise up once more.

"No means no Hyde. You're not getting up."

"But-"

"NO!" You exclaimed from his place in a chair. Hyde sniffled softly.

"But Gackt…"  
"Is probably fine. You need to worry about yourself now." You said gently.

Chachamaru brushed blonde fringe out of caramel eyes.

"Rest Hyde. Gackt wouldn't want you getting sicker by fussing over him. We'll call him when we have more information.

Hyde nodded, eyes glazing over from the fever. Chachamaru smiled as he watched caramel eyes slip closed and the small blonde's breathing evened out.

"He will be okay right You?" He asked looking at his lover. You nodded; a knock at the door caught their attention.

"I'll get it." You said standing. Opening the door revealed Klaha in a long black jacket.

"Come in." You muttered.

"Has he woke?" Klaha asked. You nodded mutely.

"He tried to get up but Chachamaru calmed him. He just fell back asleep."

"Alright." Klaha replied walking briskly toward Hyde. Feeling his forehead he frowned.

'_His temperature is too high. I've got to bring it down somehow'_

"Bring me any ice packs you have." The doctor commanded. You left to retrieve said items.

"Klaha? What are the ice packs for?" Chachamaru asked.

"We're going to forcibly reduce his temperature." Klaha explained.

"Oh."

"Here these are all we have." You said handing the doctor the ice packs.

"These should be enough." Klaha muttered. He slid one of the packs under Hyde's neck, two under his arms and one on his groin. Caramel eyes shot open and Hyde screamed.

"Calm down!" Klaha yelled. Hyde whimpered in pain, the ice burning his hot flesh.

"It burns" He whimpered.

"I know. Shh, it will help reduce your temperature. Lay back down." Klaha said, gently pushing the blonde back into a lying position. Hyde sniffled once more.

"So what's going on with you and Gackt?" He asked. Hyde blushed and looked away.

"So you heard huh? We had a silent fight that's all." He said quietly.

"Really? I hear you're quite distraught over it." Klaha said offhandedly.

"Of course I am! I'm in love with him and he got silent and distant! How am I supposed to feel?!" Hyde cried loudly. Klaha recoiled as if smacked. Hyde blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. That was very insensitive of me to say. I apologize." The doctor said in a quiet voice.

"I shouldn't have snapped like I did. I'm at fault as well." Hyde said trying to smile.

"Would it be alright if I brought Gackt over to check him out?" Klaha asked. Hyde nodded quickly.

"Chachamaru could you do me a very large favour?" The doctor asked the brunette.

"I'll go get him." Chachamaru said with a large smile.

"I'll go with you." You said following the brunette out the door.

"I guess it's just us." Hyde said, earning a smile from the doctor.

"Gaku?" Chachamaru called knocking on the door of the large house.

"Coming!" Gackt cried. Within a few moments the turning of a lock was heard and the door opened revealing a slightly disheveled Gackt.

"You okay?" You asked. Gackt began to nod before shaking his head.

"Is it becoming to hard to maneuver in your wheel chair?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, I just…I was so cold to Hyde and I'm worried. Something's wrong I can feel it. What are you guys doing here?" Gackt asked. Chachamaru looked to You before looking back at Gackt.  
"Hyde's very sick. Klaha is with him now, he sent us to get you so he can check your wounds are healing properly." You explained. Bleu eyes widened when he heard Hyde was ill.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"We don't know yet. He had a very high temperature that Klaha is trying to bring down as we speak." Chachamaru said.

"Can we go then?" Gackt asked.

"Hyde thinks you're mad at him just so you know." You said opening the door for the wheel chair bound brunette.

"I was. But I got over it shortly after he left. It was so quiet…" Gackt trailed off with a shudder.

"Come on then, let's get going."

"Klaha?" Gackt asked in a timid voice as Chachamaru pushed him into the room. The doctor stood and Gackt got a look at Hyde, his face was pale and he was sweating profusely.

"Is he okay?"

"I believe once we get his fever down he will be just fine. I'm sorry to drag you out so late at night, but I figured since I was here I would check on you as well." Klaha said walking over to Gackt. Chachamaru and You left the room and went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

Klaha checked Gackt's wounds and found them healing nicely.

"Hyde does a magnificent job bandaging your wounds Gackt. He definitely knows what he is doing." Klaha mumbled.

"I know." Gackt said quietly.

Once finished the doctor stepped away.

"All finished. You're healing at a very fast rate which is good. I still don't know if you will be able to walk again but…" The doctor trailed off.

"I will walk. I just have to make myself believe it." Gackt said, determination in his bleu eyes. Klaha nodded, smiling, revealing dainty fangs.  
"I bet you will Gackt, I bet you will."

Gackt sat next to Hyde in his wheel chair and watched the blonde as he slept for hours. Eventually he dosed off, only to be woken by a whimpering sound. Looking down he saw it was Hyde whimpering softly.

"Hyde? Wake up Hyde. It's just a dream." Gackt whispered gently touching Hyde's cheek. Hyde whimpered for a few more minutes before caramel eyes opened and focused on Gackt's face.

"Gaachan?" He whispered. Gackt nodded.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked. Hyde swallowed thickly before answering.

"I'm alright…I'm sorry I made you so mad at me." Hyde said quietly.

"I'm not mad anymore. When you left it was so quiet…I realized how much I truly need you around Hyde. I really care about you." Gackt said. Hyde noticed Gackt wouldn't say he loved him but that was alright with the small blonde, he knew the taller man cared and that was all that mattered to him.

"It's so hard to believe we've known each other almost a year and a half." Gackt spoke, breaking the silence of the room.

"Has it really been that long?" Hyde asked in disbelief. Gackt nodded gently.

"Yeah it has been. I can't believe it's only been 3 months since the incident with Sakura…everything's changed so much its so hard to believe."

"I know. It seem like only a few weeks ago you found me getting beaten by Marcus and his goons. And just yesterday that Sakura hurt you." Hyde said quietly staring at the ceiling. Gackt chuckled and the blonde looked over at him.

"What's so funny?" Hyde asked.

"Just reminiscing. You were so adorable when I first found you."

"Are you saying I'm not adorable now?" Hyde asked raising up so he was eye level with the brunette.

"Never." Gackt said leaning forward and pressing his lips to Hyde's. Klaha stood in the doorway and smiled. Looking out the window his smile disappeared when he saw the sun in full shine.

'_Damn, I'm stuck here all day._'

"Are you guys hungry?" Chachamaru asked entering the living room.

"I'm starving." Hyde answered.

"Well he's fine now." Gackt announced. Chachamaru looked at him questioningly.

"Whenever he's sick his monstrous appetite disappears. If he's hungry he's fine now." Gackt said. Chachamaru and Klaha laughed.

'_This is how it should be._' Hyde thought looking at his friends scattered in the room. You walked in holding plates of food.

"It looks delicious." Hyde said smiling. You laughed and set one on Gackt's lap. He offered one to Klaha but the raven declined.

"I'm not hungry but thank you so much You."

"You're welcome."

Gackt watched the interaction and smiled knowingly at Klaha. The small 'family' spent the rest of the day together just remembering how they all met and how much each of them had changed in the past year and half.

Okay I know this chapter sucked so badly!!!!!

There's only II more to go and I know how those go, this was sort of a filler chapter I spose you could say ^^

Thanks for all the reviews on my chibi stories and on Confessions!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!* **This chapter is so horribly written! I'm so sorry!!!**

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde, ChachaxYou,  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I decided since I wouldn't be home this weekend I'd force this chapter out for you instead ^^ I'm so sorry if it's bad please just tell me if it is, I won't be mad but I will love you forever for your honest opinion and I no longer am longhand writing this. This was totally random chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks royally ^^

**Review answers:**

**0928soubi at docomo : **xD Yes you were totally right. Yeah, You is pretty awesome. Nope Hyde can't get a break at all xD aw I'm so glad you find this as something good to read!

**Satchi Claus**: *giggle* I'm so glad you liked it! It's not that enthralling of a story you know ^^ it really was churned out though

**AngelicButterfly777**: Glad you liked this chappie! Aw man, am I that obvious?! I'm glad you liked the bittersweetness of it ^^

* * *

Gackt cried out in frustration as he fell over once more. Hyde rushed to his side but the brunette pushed him away. Over a year had past since the incident with Sakura and he was learning how to walk once more. Grasping the bars he pulled himself up and Hyde moved back to his place against the wall. A female nurse entered the room and her eyes widened.

"You're still trying to walk Gackt-san? I thought Klaha sent you home for the day."

"I tried but he is stubborn. I figure he'll wear himself out eventually so why push him to leave." Klaha said from his position in the doorway. Gackt sighed and motioned for Hyde to bring him the wheelchair.

"This sucks! I can't do anything!" He cried. Hyde smiled and kneeled beside him.

"You're doing very well Gaachan. You're at least taking steps now instead of standing in pain." He said resting a hand on the taller man's cheek. Gackt leaned into the touch sighing softly.

"I know it's just so frustrating." Gackt moaned. Hyde laughed and stood pushing the chair towards the door.

"I'll see you in two days Gackt. Go home and get some rest." Klaha said gently. Gackt nodded and sighed causing Hyde to laugh gently once more.

* * *

"Come on, let's get you a bath Gaachan, you're covered in sweat. Plus it'll give you a chance to relax." Hyde said with a smile, his blonde ears twitching occasionally. Gackt sighed and raised his arms out to Hyde. Hyde leaned down and picked up the brunette setting him gently on the bed.

"I'll go get you're bath started." He said with a wink, giggling when Gackt's face turned red.

* * *

'_So much has changed in the past two years. I've moved on. I'm no longer the timid and shy little wolf I was when he found me. I have this man to thank for that too_.' Hyde thought starting the bathwater for his boyfriend. The smile on his face slowly faded, becoming a thoughtful frown.

'_But if he cares so much why can't he tell me he loves me? It's always, 'I care deeply' or 'I care so much' but never 'I love you.' Why does he have such trouble with saying I love you_?' The small hanyou sighed, letting the tub fill up with water before turning it off. Walking back to their bedroom he thought about the fact his boyfriend refused to express his feelings, these thoughts slowly putting a damper on his good mood. Gackt sensed this when the blonde entered the room.

"Hyde? You okay?" He asked.

"I love you." Hyde suddenly blurted. Gackt opened his mouth to speak before closing it and looking away.

"I care a lot about you."

"Why can't you say it?" Hyde demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gackt claimed.

"Don't lie to me. Why can't you ever say I love you to me?" Hyde asked. Gackt sighed looking at the man he loved.

"It's not that simple Hyde. I can't just say it. I'm not able. I don't think I ever told Kami I loved him and we were together for six years. That's my biggest flaw; I can't express my emotions very well. I'm sorry." He explained. Hyde sighed heavily and walked forward.

"Come, I've drawn your bath." He said smiling. Gackt tilted his head to the side in a cute way and Hyde giggled.

Reaching out he picked up the taller man and placed him in his chair. Pushing him silently he stopped at the bathroom door.

"Here, why don't we try something. Give me your hands." Hyde commanded. Gackt looked confused but did as he was told letting out a small yelp when Hyde pulled him into a standing position.  
"Walk towards me. Don't let go and just walk towards me as slow as you want." Hyde explained softly. Gackt swallowed thickly and took a shaky step forward, nearly falling. Hyde caught him and steadied him gently.

"Do you want to try again?" He asked quietly. Gackt nodded, determination in his eyes.

Taking another step he winced but continued toward Hyde. Once he reached the small man he grinned broadly.

"I did it!" He exclaimed. Hyde nodded and smiled softly.

"You did. I told you just have patience. We'll tell Klaha when we see him alright?"

"Mhm! Thank you Hyde." Gackt whispered. The small man nodded before beginning to help Gackt out of his clothes.

"Hyde…" Gackt whined once he was in the tub. Hyde stood with his back to Gackt and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes Gaachan?" He asked turning around. Gackt held his arms out to Hyde who giggled at how childish he looked.

"Fine." He said before beginning to undress. Stepping into the tub he settled in front of Gackt and leaned back into the broad chest.

"Hyde, how old are you?" Gackt asked after a short silence. Hyde sunk deeper into the water with a blush.

"29…" He answered. Gackt stared in open shock.

"You're 29?! You don't look over 21!" He cried. Hyde chuckled lightly.

"And how old are you?" Hyde asked.

"25." Gackt stated.

'_So young…too young to go through what he went through for me_.' Hyde thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Gackt asked.

"That you're too young to go through everything you went through to protect me." Hyde mumbled.

"I did it because I wanted to. Because…I care about you." Gackt said quietly. He felt guilt when he heard the soft sigh the brunette elicited.

'_I'm sorry Hyde_.' He thought silently. Hyde curled up in the tub and laid his head on Gackts chest, closing his eyes. Hearing soft breathing a few minutes later Gackt realized Hyde was asleep.

With a gentle smile he readjusted himself so he was comfortable as well.

* * *

Caramel eyes opened and looked around before a small body shivered. Hyde remembered he was in the bath and realized the reason he was so cold was the water had become frigid. He shuddered again and turned slightly to see behind him.

"Gaachan, wake up." He said nudging the younger man's leg.

"Gaachan~~" He whined. Gackt's face twitched and slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Hyde, his eyes wide.

"How long were we asleep? It's so cold in here!"

"I know, that's why I was trying to wake you!" Hyde exclaimed with a laugh. Gackt smiled at his boyfriend and motioned for him to get out. Hyde stood and grabbed a towel quickly before kicking frigid water at his boyfriend.

"Stop starring you perv." He snapped good naturedly. Gackt grinned and hugged Hyde's legs.

"I can't help it!" He whined. Hyde kicked his legs and eventually Gackt let go.

"Come on." Hyde said holding out a hand to the taller man. Gackt grasped the hand tightly and stood on shaky legs.

"Think you can step out?" Hyde asked. Gackt nodded and slowly stepped out of the tub beaming at Hyde. The hanyou rolled his eyes but smiled none-the-less at his boyfriend.

"Here." He said handing him a towel. He left long enough to get himself dressed in his gray night clothes and came back to push Gackt's chair into their shared room and help him dress as well. Gackt stood and kissed him and that's where Hyde's fears started up again.

* * *

"Gaachan?" He squeaked as the taller man kissed his throat and lowered him onto the sheets of their bed. Gackt made a 'Shhh' noise and continued kissing his smaller boyfriend's neck.

"P-please Gaachan, s-stop." Hyde whimpered. Gackt raised up to press a kiss to the smaller man's mouth and Hyde whimpered again when he felt Gackt's hardened member pressing against him.

"Shh Hyde, it's alright. I won't…If you're not ready it's alright." The taller man said with a gentle smile. He smiled and said it was alright but Hyde couldn't miss the disappointed gleam in his boyfriends eyes.

Starring up at him Hyde made and internal decision. Propping himself up on his elbows he reached into Gackt's pants, squeezing his member lightly. Gackt groaned before realizing Hyde was overstepping his own placed boundaries.

"H-Haido?"

"Shh, don't speak." Hyde whispered, stroking his boyfriend for a few more minutes he removed his hand. Gackt whimpered at the loss and Hyde giggled, his ears twitching. His tail swished behind him as he leaned down, his breath rushing over Gackt's exposed member. Flicking his tongue out he lapped at the pre-cum he found there. Gackt moaned loudly, his hips bucking accidently. Hyde smiled, his lips descending fully on the taller man's member. Gackt pushed his head into the pillow and tried (and failed) to stop his hips from bucking and hurting the smaller man. Hyde simply chuckled, sending vibrations through the other man's member. After a few minutes of this Gackt came, coating Hyde's throat. The blonde rose up, licking his lips, a predatory gleam in his caramel eyes.

"Haa…Are you okay Haido?" Gackt asked breathlessly. The hanyou nodded, tail swishing mischievously behind him. Looking Gackt in the eyes he smiled fully, revealing small but sharp fangs. Gackt gasped at the molten colour Hyde's eyes had turned with lust.

"I want you." Hyde whispered into Gackt's ear. The brunette shuddered involuntarily.

"I want you too." Gackt answered. He leaned forward and licked at Hyde's lips.

"Please?" The blonde whimpered lightly. Gackt slowly undid the buttons of the gray sleeping shirt and Hyde moaned at he first fleeting cool touches on his heated skin.

"You're sure? You're sure you want this?" Gackt asked. Hyde nodded his eyes closed.

"Yes I want this. I want this so much." Hyde answered.

Gackt smiled lovingly at the smaller man. Slowly he lowered the older man down onto the sheets, kissing the porcelain like skin of his collar. Stopping he stared at Hyde's twitching ears for a moment.

"Gaachan?" Hyde called softly.

Gackt rose up and pressed a kiss to the inside of one of the ears, gently nibbling on the tip of it. Hyde moaned loudly, blushing a deep red.

"So I found your weak spot." Gackt laughed.

"S-so what?" Hyde asked. Gackt licked the inside of the appendage, causing Hyde to moan once more.

"I'm going to use that to my advantage." Gackt whispered. He continued to abuse Hyde's ear until he heard a quiet whimper from below him.

"Hyde?"

He looked down at the smaller man and saw his reddened face and the fact he was squirming lightly. Looking down he took notice of the large bulge in the blonde's gray sleeping pants. Smiling he leaned down and pressed kisses to the scarred flesh of the older man's abdomen, stopping at his pants. With a devilish grin he took the elastic in between his teeth and began to pull, running long fingers over any newly exposed flesh. Hyde moaned, pressing his head into the pillow. Gackt's fingers danced across the tips of Hyde's weeping erection when the blonde stopped his hand.

"No more. I want you now." He said quietly. Gackt nodded and swallowed thickly.

'_I have to be gentle with him. He's been so abused and I want this to be different for him_.' Gackt thought. He began to crawl off Hyde when realized something vital: they had no lubricant.

"Haido we have no-"

"In the drawer of the bedside table in my room." Hyde interjected. Gackt nodded.

"I'll be right back then."

Hyde lay still, his breathing ragged and a blush covering his cheeks. Gackt returned moments later with a small tube of lotion in his hands.

"You're sure you-"

"I'm certain I want this now take me!" Hyde cried. Gackt smiled and removed his own pants before climbing back on top of Hyde.

"I'm not going to sugar coat the details, if the pain gets too bad tell me. Please just tell me." Gackt begged. Hyde nodded, smiling softly up at the younger man. Gackt flicked open the lid of the bottle and deposited a liberal amount into his hand. Coating his first three fingers he brought them to the small man's entrance. Circling it he slowly pushed his finger in, making Hyde squirm.

"Are you alright?" Gackt asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine. It's just a shock after so long." Hyde explained.

"Should I continue?"

At the shy nod Gackt inserted another finger and began a scissoring motion. Hyde whimpered loudly.

"We can do this another time Haido. It's perfectly alright." Gackt said gently and he removed his fingers. Hyde quickly flipped them and impaled himself upon the younger man's cock, tears springing into his eyes.

"H-Hideto!" Gackt moaned, trying not to buck his hips.

"I wanted it a-and I kn-know you did t-too." Hyde explained trying to get used to the feeling of Gackt's large member filling him completely.

As the pain faded he pulled away experimentally, moaning at the friction. At the sound of Hyde's moan and feeling him pull away Gackt knew most of the pain had faded.  
"I'm going to flip us now alright? Hang on a minute." He explained softly. Hyde nodded and latched onto the younger man holding his breath as Gackt gently as possible flipped their positions.

Letting go of Gackt and laying back Hyde begged for Gackt to move.

"Move, do something don't just be still Please! I'm begging you, move!" Hyde screamed, tears falling down porcelain cheeks. Gackt pulled out before slowly pushing back in. He continued this pace for quite a few minutes.

"Fast please Gackt." Hyde begged. Gackt began a series of harder thrusts, still not wanting to hurt the older man but wanting to give him the pleasure he deserved at the same moment. When he felt the blonde meeting him thrust for thrust he no longer held back. Pounding into his lover's small body he drank in the heated moans that filled their room.

Finally after what felt like hours to them both Gackt reached in between them and wrapped long fingers around the smaller man's weeping painfully hard member, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

"Gaachan!" Hyde shrieked, wrapping his arms around Gackt neck. The younger man smiled lovingly down at the smaller man. Feeling him begin to tense he stroked faster until the smaller man came with a scream of Gackt's name. A few minutes later Gackt came as well with a cry of Hyde's name. Slowly pulling out of his lovers tiered body he laid next to him, pulling him close.

"Thank-you."  
"I love you." They said together.

Caramel eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I…I love you. I'm in love with you." Gackt said, a shy blush forming on his face.

"What changed your mind about saying it?" Hyde asked. Gackt smiled.

"You did. I don't want to miss anything with you." He explained. Hyde returned the smile and snuggled closer to his lover.

"Good night."  
"Night Haido."  
Hyde slowly fell asleep and Gackt watched him until he felt his eyes begin to close and he fell into slumber as well.

* * *

Waking the next morning Gackt heard the shower start. Shifting he opened his eyes. Looking around his room he smiled remembering the events of the previous night. Pulling back the sheets he prepared to stand when a stain on the white sheets caught his eyes. Blood, and rather fresh blood at that.

He had made Hyde bleed and the small blonde had said nothing. Standing he limped to the bathroom and he entered the shower, wasting no time in pulling his lover to him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry" He began in a whisper.

"Don't be. It was my choice to be rash like I was. I loved every minute of it as well." Hyde answered with a gentle smile. Gackt kissed the blonde lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered pulling him to his chest and resting his chin in between sunny blonde ears.


	14. Final Chapter

Title: Only The Fates May Know  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: angst???/romance???  
Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness *severe amount on Gackt and Hyde's parts* that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, cuss words, and mentions of rape, m-preg, Ju-Ken and Masa bashing *though I do love them a lot!* **This chapter is so short and terrible and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!!**

Pairing: GacktxHyde, past SakuraxHyde, ChachaxYou,  
Summary: When Gackt meets Hyde, a young man who is distraught over the recent loss of his lover and unborn child the two become close quickly. Gackt must help Hyde over come his fears and realize that he is not just something to be used and thrown away. Add in the fact Hyde is a hanou and some of Gackts' family is not supportive of his choice will they be able to stay together or will small things tear them away from one another? Notes: I decided since I wouldn't be home this weekend I'd force this chapter out for you instead ^^ I'm so sorry if it's bad please just tell me if it is, I won't be mad but I will love you forever for your honest opinion and I no longer am longhand writing this. This was totally random chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks royally ^^

**Review answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp:** Yeah he was only a teenager ^^ Yeah it is always the bath isn't it? I'm glad you liked what Gackt did ^^ So the lemon really surprised you??? Well, he wasn't really paralyzed just his ankle was so bad he couldn't walk on it, *this happened to my mom two years ago* So you guessed he would say I love you eh? I say the chapters aren't good because to me they suck yes flaming does hurt, badly. I'm glad you think it's adorable. ^^ I love your long reviews it makes me feel specials ^^ This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

**AngelicButterfly777: **I'm glad you liked the sex that's not rape xD well you're just gonna have to read and see if he does arentcha? ^^ I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Yeah I estimated a year is enough time to get back on his feet ^^ I hope you like this chapter it's the final one in the story ^^

* * *

Six years passed in peaceful calmness.

Hyde stood at the stove mixing something when the front door opened, allowing the frigid winters winds in to the inviting home. Hyde smiled and turned quickly, his mid back length blonde hair whipping around his small frame.

"You're home!" He said excitedly, running to the three figures in the hallway. Throwing himself into the arms of Chachamaru he hugged him tightly.

"I see where I rank." Gackt snorted quietly. Hyde laughed releasing Chachamaru and hugging You before moving to lean into Gackts chest.

"Where are the children?" He asked. Chachamaru motioned outside and Hyde peaked out seeing two children tackling each other in the snow. One was a little boy fairly small with light brown hair and tiny brown fox ears and the other a small girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Come inside you two. It's dinner time." Hyde called. The children bounded up the stairs laughing and shoving each other.

"Momma!" The boy cried jumping into Hyde's arms.

"Hey Ryue. Were you good for your daddy?" Hyde asked gently. The boy nodded and Gackt nodded making Hyde smile.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried holding out her arms to Chachamaru.

"Alright kiddo." Chachamaru said picking her up. She giggled and threw her arms around her adopted fathers' neck.

"Kirna how are you little one?" Hyde asked.

"I'm good Uncle Hyde!" At this her stomach growled and she blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry…" She said quietly making her father laugh slightly.

"Well come on let's go eat then." Hyde suggested setting Ryue down and leading them to the dinning room.

* * *

After dinner Hyde and Gackt led You and Chachamaru to the door watching as they left.

"Thank-you for coming." Hyde called. You waved in response before entering the car. The two watched as their friends left before closing the door.

"That was fun. I'm glad they had a good time in America too. It was too quiet without them here all the time." Hyde said with a sigh. Gackt went to wrap his arms around his lover but Hyde evaded him and started towards the living room.

"Gackt I'm going to put Ryue to bed. I'll be back." He called. Gackt scowled but smiled at the thought of the child.

'_I still can't believe he actually got pregnant a second time. It's amazing_.' He thought. Still in his own thoughts he jumped when Hyde's cool hand touched his warm cheek.

"You okay?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking how amazing it is that you had Ryue." Gackt explained.

"You have no idea how happy I was when I found out either."

"Happier than I was when you told me?" Gackt asked tilting his head.

"So much more. It meant I could finally forget all about Sakura and what happened in the past. I could move on now. If that makes any sense to you." Hyde explained. Gackt nodded and smiled.

"It does. Ryue was a whole new step for us. I'm so glad we have him. I think Chacha and You are glad they have Kirna too." Gackt said changing the subject.

"I think so too. They love her so much. She was a wonderful addition to our extended family." Hyde agreed. Gackt wrapped his arms around Hyde and pulled him tightly against his chest.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He whispered. Before Hyde could answer Gackt picked him up bridal style and he yelped.

"Put me down Gackt Camui. Release me immediately." He snapped with a laugh.

"Not a chance lovely." Gackt sang starting towards the living room. Hyde laughed before looking over at the television that was still on. A face caught his eyes and he gasped.

"Hold on Gackt hold on. That's Sakura and his guys." Hyde whispered. Gackt set Hyde down and the small man walked slowly over to the couch, sliding down onto the cushions. Gackt walked over to his lover and sat down pulling him close.

"Should I turn it? You look uncomfortable." He offered picking up the remote. Hyde placed his hand over Gackt's and shook his head.

"No, I need this. I need to know he's really gone. I need to know I can take Ryue to school or to shop and not have Sakura watching and waiting. I need to know no one else will go through what we went through again." He explained. Gackt nodded and watched the news broadcast as well. Standing off to the side as Sakura was placed into a car was a woman, beaten and bruised shivering in the cold wind, her clothes in tatters.

"She's brave." Hyde whispered. Gackt kissed the top of his head.

"So are you. You came home with me all those years ago instead of running back to Sakura. You came back to me later, you pushed me away for my own safety, you came home again. You faced Sakura to save me. You're very brave as well love." He explained.

"But I was too cowardly to go to the police. Had I maybe this woman wouldn't have gone through the hell she went through. It's partially my fault." Hyde mumbled.

"No Hyde, you weren't scared you were ashamed. As I was. Yes we are partially at fault but she was brave enough to put a stop to it. Because of her no one else will go through what she and you did. You did what you could to try and help him and he still became the monster he was. You tried love. You tried." Gackt said resting his cheek on Hyde's head. Snuggling closer to his lover Hyde sighed.

"Thank you Gackt. For allowing me to watch this. Can we go to bed now?" He asked quietly.  
"Certainly. Come." Gackt said holding out a hand to the small man. Hyde grasped Gackts hand and stood yelping when he was once again drawn into Gackts arms like a doll. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Gackts neck and allowed himself to be carried into the bedroom.

~Owari~

Well…this is it…I'm thinking of maybe adding more later but for now this is the end of the story thanks to everyone who's stood by me throughout this story and all my others! You have no idea how much it means to me!


End file.
